Weremunks
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: After reciting a werewolf curse due to a bet, the boys start experiencing new abilities. As well as new feelings and emotions. But what the most troubling is if they are able to contain it or not, especially around the girls. Special thanks to Weemusiclover1999 for letting me do this.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Delivery

_**SUP' GUYS AND GALS. HERE'S ANOTHER STORY THAT I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK Weemusiclover1999 FOR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS BECAUSE IT WAS INSPIRED BY YOU. THANK YOU. **_

_**AND AS FOR MY OTHER STORY, 'SHE'S STILL IN MY HEAD', I'LL WORK ON THAT AS WELL. IT WON'T BE EASY WORKING ON 2 STORIES AT ONCE, BUT I'LL MANAGE. OKAY NOW, ON TO THE STORY. **_**_THIS IS THE CGI VERSION JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Strange Delivery**_

It was a cold, rainy day in the large city of Las Angeles. The gray clouds made the sky almost seem like nighttime. The raindrops repeatedly patted on the windows of the chipmunks, who were unceremoniously bored at the moment. While Dave had taken the girls out to the mall. They wanted some sort of new make-up products.

"Man, I am _so_ bored." Sighed the eldest 15 year old red clad chipmunk. "I thought Friday was supposed to be the day of excitement and fun. Not boredom and...and...more boredom."

"Well you're the fun one, Alvin. What do you think we should do?" Simon the blue clad and first younger brother said.

"How should I know? You're the smart one." Alvin retorted.

"Maybe we could play a game?" Suggested the youngest green clad chipmunk, Theodore.

"And what game would that be, exactly, Theodore?" Alvin asked quizzically.

"...How about truth or dare?"

"Nnooooo." Alvin exclaimed. "I am not...playing...that game again. I'm still trying to get over last game."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Simon retorted.

"Are you kidding? You guys made me wear black eyeliner and red lipstick on my face for a week. I looked like a chipmunk version of the Joker. Half the school is still laughing at me."

Simon and Theodore couldn't help but snicker. Alvin scowled at both of them. And suddenly, out of nowhere, their was a knock at their front door.

"That's probably Dave. I'll get it." Alvin advised.

"But Dave has a key. Why would he knock on the front door?" Simon wondered.

"Probably carrying a bunch of that make-up junk for the girls."

He walked over to the front door and hopped onto the doorknob. And with one swift twist, he opened the door. When he hopped back down onto the carpet, he was introduced with neither Dave nor the chipettes. But with a creepy man who seemed to be in his late 40's. Considering the fact that he had a grayish-black goatee. He was wearing some sort of large, black cloak with black pants and black sunglasses. He was carrying a medium sized cardboard box. He looked down at the now confused and somewhat freaked out red clad chipmunk with a friendly yet creepy smile._  
_

"Package for a Mr. Seville?" The old man announced in a deep, scratchy tone.

"U-um...I-I'm Mr. Seville." Alvin replied nervously. The old man nodded and set the package down in front of him.

"Have a nice weekend." The man said and walked away from their house, leaving a really creeped out Alvin Seville in the process. He stared as he disappeared into the cold and rainy background until he finally but slowly closed the door. Then he looked back at the package.

"Well, who was it, Alvin?" He heard Simon ask from behind. He turned to him and said:

"Um...nobody. Just some creepy guy who delivered us this package."

"Who's it from?"

"I dunno. He didn't say." Alvin said. He then began struggling to push it towards his brothers'.

"What do you think it is?" Theodore asked as Alvin finally manged to reach them.

"I don't know. It's pretty heavy though. Probably a large stack of fan-mail."

"Well, let's open it and find out."

With that, Alvin and Theodore both nodded in agreement and Alvin pointed up one finger claw. He hopped onto the top of the box and shoved his claw into the tape that kept the box closed. And with one quick slice, the middle of the tape was split in half. Alvin opened the box and they were all received with...

"Candles?" Simon said.

"Candles?!" Alvin repeated in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Who sent us candles?"

There were 3 candles, all different colors sitting inside that box, along with a box of matches. One was reddish-orange, the second was dark blue, and the last was whitish-yellow.

"Alvin, what did the delivery person tell you exactly?" Simon asks suspiciously. "In which case, what did he look like?"

"All he said was 'Package for a Mr. Seville' and then 'Have a nice weekend'." Alvin tried to mimic the old mans voice. "And he looked like this creepy old guy wearing some idiotic yet scary looking cloak."

"Did he say where _he _was from?"

"I just said to you what he just said."

"Hmph." Simon mumbles. He looked back in the box and soon noticed that there was something else in there as well.

"Hm?" He placed his paw into the box and felt onto what looked like a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"What's what, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"There seems to be a piece of paper in here. I don't think I can get it without tearing it, though. Help me pick up the candles, Theodore. Alvin, you too."

"And why should I help lift something I seemed to be ripped off for?" Alvin said.

"Because _you _were the one who answered the door. Meaning _you _are responsible for these."

"Okay, fine." He sighed.

After about 2 minutes of lifting up the candles, Simon finally managed to take out the piece of paper and it showed a picture of some sort. But not just any picture. It looked to be some sort of star shaped symbol inside a circle. Simon couldn't help but (seeing as he is the smart one) feel as though he's seen it before. Maybe it was from a book he had read once? Or maybe it was something that he did research on? Either way, the image seemed very familiar to him and he could probably sense it as something not good.

"So, Simon? What is it?" Alvin asked from behind.

"It seems to be an ancient symbol of some sort. But I can't exactly put my finger as to where I've seen it before."

"Hey, there's something on the back." Theodore advised.

Simon turned to the back of the paper and it turned out Theodore was right. It was a list of instructions. It probably had something to do with the star symbol. It said:

_Do not recite until the next full moon._

_1. Draw the same symbol on floor using white chalk._

_2. Place all 3 candles inside symbol in this order:_

_-Moon (Reddish-orange)_

_-Night (Blue)_

_-Power (Whitish-yellow) _

_3. Take a seat inside symbol and recite this phrase after lighting all three candles:_

_By the light of the moon  
__And our piercing howls  
I am further transformed into cunning beasts.  
From the circle of life to the evolution of man.  
I shall be awakened as one with the land. _

"I shall be awakened as one with the land." Simon repeated. "Now I _know _I've seen this from somewhere."

"Hello, Mr. 'I'm the smart one'?" Alvin teased. "Creepy old guy, full moon, 3 candles, weird ancient recital mambo-jumbo? It's obviously a simple explanation."

"Hmm."

"DUH! Werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Simon repeated.

"W-w-werewolves?" Theodore also repeated frightened a bit.

"Yeah. Werewolves."

"That's not possible. Werewolves do not exist."

"Really, Simon? Then how do you explain the creepy old guy. And the fact that he just sent _us_ a box of 'ancient' candles."

"...Coincidence." Simon said.

"Oh come on, Simon. You're supposed to be the smart one. I'm sure you can come up with a better explanation than that. I could come up with a better explanation as to why werewolves probably exist."

"And what type of explanation would that be exactly?"

"Think about it, the ongoing rumors of sightings in Wisconsin. Saying that they have seen a 7-feet tall monster-like creature resembling the body of a bear but has the face of a wolf with glowing yellow eyes, and has the complexion of a man. And the sounds that some people hear at night as they travel through the woods. Trees being torn down and unexpected growling and grunting noises coming from out of nowhere and suddenly they see the same thing running after them. Or how about the fact that people sent to get rid of roadkill hanging in the streets are received with nothing but a blood trail leading off into the woods, followed by large werewolf sized footsteps in the dirt?" Alvin listed.

There was a sudden scream of terror come from next to them and they both saw Theodore hiding under the pillows of the couch in total fear.

"Great, you see what you did? You scared Theodore." Simon snapped.

"Hey, I was just giving my honest theory on the existence of werewolves." Alvin retorted.

"And I'm telling you that they do not exist." Simon argued getting a bit closer to Alvin's face.

"How can you even tell? You can't even come up with a good reason why. I know because _I _watch the news."

"You've never even _been _to Wisconsin."

"Well neither have you."

"Okay, you want proof as to why I know werewolves don't exist? Then how about this? Why don't we test out this 'ancient werewolf ritual' and we'll see who is telling the honest truth?" Simon planned.

"And how do you suppose we do that? The instructions clearly state: 'Not to use until the next full moon'." Alvin stated matter-of-factually.

"Well, if you would have checked the calendar, the next full moon just so happens to be tonight."

"Okay, you're on." They both shook paws as they suddenly heard the front door open and saw Dave enter with the 3 chipettes and counterparts of the chipmunks: Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Hi boys." Brittany greets the 2 chipmunks that were still glaring at each other.

"Hey." Alvin greets back, not looking at her at all.

"Hi." Simon greets back with the same expression.

As soon as Dave came in, the first thing he noticed was the 3 colored candles lying down on the floor.

"Um Simon, Alvin? Why are there candles on the floor?" He asked confused.

"Would you mind taking those upstairs to our room please, Dave?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, we'll need them for a little 'experiment' later on." Alvin agreed. Dave just shrugged and picked up the 3 candles and began heading upstairs. Until he noticed the still frightened chubby green clad chipmunk hiding in the pillows.

"Theodore?" Dave called.

"Y-yes, Dave?"

"Why're you hiding under the pillows?"

"I-I'm hiding from the w-w-w-werewolves."

"What? Theodore, there's no such thing as werewolves."

"Y-yes there is. They're usually seen in Wisconsin. A-Alvin said so." He explained. Dave glared at Alvin.

"Alvin?"

"Uh...hehe. You see, Dave, the thing is uh-" The red clad chipmunk said nervously.

"AAALLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!"

* * *

_(That Night) _

The chipettes were sleeping soundly in their own respectable bedroom, separated from the boys', while 2 certain chipmunks were preparing for a bet they had to get over with. They made sure the full moon was out too. And it was shining brightly up in the nighttime sky.

"Okay, Simon. You ready to be proved wrong?" Alvin teased.

Simon held up a piece of white chalk he got from his pencil box and said:

"Unless you're referring to yourself, then yes I'm ready."

"Theodore, are you ready?" Alvin asked.

"W-what? Why am I involved?"

"Because, Theodore, you're a part of this too. That and this is the penalty for getting me in trouble earlier."

"But I don't want to be a werewolf." Theo retorted.

"Theodore!" Alvin whispered lightly.

The chubby green clad chipmunk groaned and hopped down along with them.

"Okay now, Simon, since you are the oh so smart one, you have to draw the werewolf symbol." Alvin ordered.

"Why do I have to do it? You're the one who believes in werewolves." Simon said.

"Because I'm a superstar. Not an artist." The blue clad chipmunk rolled his eyes and began drawing the same symbol as big as he could on the floor.

"Theodore, you help me get the candles off the dresser." Theodore slowly nodded in agreement and followed him up to the dresser. They both reached the candles and carried them down as quietly as they could back to the floor.

After about a minute and a half, Simon finally finished the design. It looked completely perfect too. It practically looked like a photograph.

"Okay, done. Now place the red on the left, the blue in the middle and the white on the right." Simon instructed.

"I know that." Alvin said with a glare. It only took him a minute to do so. "And now, all we gotta do is light the candles, say the phrase, and we'll see who's right and who is not."

"Which is going to be you, Alvin."

"We'll see about that after we have super abilities and have sharper teeth." This made Theodore practically squeal when he heard this.

"Don't worry, Theodore. Nothings going to happen alright?" Simon said trying to calm his younger brother.

"Okay."

After lighting the candles with the matches that came with the box, they both sat in different spots in the circle. And they prepared to say the phrase that would or would not turn them to werewolves. Or in another case weremunks.

"Okay boys, you ready?" Alvin asked.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Simon said.

"Okay, on 3. 1...2...3."

_"__By the light of the moon  
__And our piercing howls  
I am further transformed into cunning beasts.  
From the circle of life to the evolution of man.  
I shall be awakened as one with the land."_

And as a result, the wind had suddenly blew out the candles and the room was completely dark. Theodore began shivering in fear as the sound of rustling trees and bushes were loud enough to hear from a mile away. But what was happening to the boys'?

"Well...how do you guys feel?" Alvin asked hoping he was right.

"I feel...completely unchanged." Simon answered with a teasing smile. "What about you, Theodore? Theodore?"

They could hear heavy breathing coming from his bunk bed and then a:

"I-is it over?"

"Yes, Theodore, it's over. Looks like Alvin's little 'experiment' and his theories were completely false after all."

Alvin just gave him a glare and a frown of defeat and said:

"You know what? Whatever. Werewolves don't exist. You're right, I'm wrong. Happy, Si?" Alvin confessed.

"Very." He smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed. I believe you should be doing the same thing too."

"Whatever." And with that, Alvin and Simon both hopped into their own bunks without another word. They didn't even hesitate to fall asleep. All that mattered was that the bet was over and done with...or was it?

(To be Continued)

* * *

_**ALRIGHT THAT'S CHAPTER 1. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. SPECIAL THANKS AGAIN TO Weemusiclover1999 FOR GIVING ME PERMISSION TO DO THIS. SO UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Changes

_**Chapter 2: Awkward Changes **_

"Ugh." Moaned Alvin as he slowly rose up from the...ground? "Wha-What happened? Where am I? Aah, my body."

His entire body practically felt extremely tense. His head felt almost tense as well. He looked around and saw that he really _was _outside. But he had no idea where. It looked like a really large field that looked like it lead to the woods. There was soon a cold breeze and he could feel half his body freeze up. He looked down and saw that his shirt was completely ripped in half, along with a couple tiny holes at the top. Not to mention he also had a couple bruises and wounds.

"My shirt." Alvin cried. And then, there were 2 other groans come from right behind him. He looked to see who it was and saw both his brothers' lying down on there sides and it turned out their shirts were ripped as well.

"Simon? Theodore?!" Alvin exclaimed. He struggled to stand back up and grunted as he did. "Guys?"

He limped over to both of them and placed a paw onto Simon's chest. He started shaking him and said:

"Simon? Simon, wake up." All he did was groan in tiredness and pain a bit. "Simon!"

"...Alvin...? Ow." He mumbled as he tried to sit up as well. But unfortunately, he too had a tense body. He looked at himself and saw his blue shirt was the same as Alvin's, along with a couple wounds as well. "What happened to our clothes?"

"I don't know. But my body and head hurt for some reason, we have a bunch of wounds, and I think we're lost somewhere in the woods." Alvin said.

"Lost? What do you mean 'lost'?"

"I mean, I think we're lost. We're in a field next to the woods."

"But how did we even get here?"

"Seriously, Simon, I have no idea. In fact, I can't even remember anything from last night up to here. The only thing I can remember is when we did that ancient were-" Alvin stopped as soon as he realized what he was going to evil smirk managed to crawl onto his face as he glared at Simon, who soon realized what he was going to say.

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking." Simon said as he struggled to stand up. "There is no way in this whole wide world, that we somehow turned into werewolves last night and ended up here, without any remembrance of it."

"Y'know, Si, as much as I'd love to argue with you and then boast about it in your face, I still think we should get home." Alvin suggested. "I mean considering the pain and condition we're in."

"Somehow, I'd have to agree with you on that one. C'mon, we gotta...wake up Theodore." Simon advised as he and Alvin limped over to Theodore.

"Theodore...ah." Alvin grunted. "Wake up."

"Ugh, 2 steaks and a side of barbecue sauce please." Theodore moaned in his sleep. They glanced at each other with raised eyebrows until Alvin made another smirk again.

"Is...that enough...proof for ya?"

"Alvin, I...thought you said you...weren't going to boast about it? And besides, Theodore _always _dreams...about food." Simon stated between a few grunts. Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes while Simon continued to wake up his younger green clad brother.

"Theodore, wake up." All Theodore did was groan again. "Theodore!"

"S-Simon?" His eyes finally fluttered open and he grunted when he felt a harsh pain in his body. "What h-happened to y-Ow! M-my body."

"Come on, Theo. We gotta...find out how to get home." Simon advised and helped his brother to his feet.

* * *

_(2 Hours Later at the Seville household) _

"We can't find them anywhere, Dave." Jeanette announced worried to the also worried Dave Seville.

"They have to be somewhere. D-did you check their bedroom again?"

"We checked there 5 times already. But all we could see were claw marks on the wall, their beds were torn up, there was ripped clothing pieces on the floor, and their window was open. Not to mention some weird drawing on the floor and those 3 candles looked like they were lit, then blown out." Brittany explained.

"Speaking of which, did you guys hear those wolves howling at the moon last night?" Eleanor asked.

"Wolves? Eleanor, there are no wolves in L.A." Dave said confused a bit.

"Then what was that howling noise last night?"

"It was probably a couple dogs, okay? Can we just stay focused for a minute? We still need to find out where the boys are."

"Maybe we should call the-" Jeanette suggested until their door was knocked on.

"Who could that be?" Dave growled frustrated a bit. He walked over to it and opened it. When he saw who it was, his eyes went into complete shock and he gasped. There right in front of his eyes were his 3 sons' breathing heavily with their clothes torn and wounds on all their bodies.

"D...Dave." Breathed his eldest red clad son. Until he, Simon, and Theodore had all passed out onto the threshold. The girls walked in on this and gasped loudly. Dave turned to them and said:

"Girls' stay back." He looked back at the terribly injured chipmunks and slowly and carefully lifted them up into his arms. He carried them over to the couch since their room was somehow ransacked and carefully placed them there. They only groaned or grunted once they were placed.

Dave stared at his adoptive sons' in sadness and concern. How did this happen to them? Did something attack them last night? Were they kidnapped by someone and terribly abused? And what was it that almost demolished their bedroom? Whatever happened to them, he had to figure it out. But first he had to wait until they woke up.

The chipettes soon hopped onto the couch with them. They looked at their counterparts aka crushes as if they were dying. Alvin was the main one though to look as if he was in the most amount of pain, which was the most concerning for Brittany. He started breathing heavily again until a few seconds later, he began...growling?

_'Is he...growling?' _Brittany thought a little startled. And then they heard Theodore beginning to whimper. And Simon started snarling. Everyone made shocked expressions at this and started backing away.

"Um...why are they sounding like wild dogs?" Eleanor asked.

"I have no idea, but I think we should stay away from them. At least until they wake up."Brittany said. Which was exactly what they did until dusk had soon came.

* * *

Alvin yawned as he rose up and stretched his arms and back. He couldn't help but make a satisfied smile and scratch his head because he couldn't feel his body or head or _anything _hurt anymore. He looked to his side and saw his 2 peacefully sleeping brothers'.

As much as he wanted to do it, he didn't want to wake them up, mainly Simon. He really wanted to finish boasting to him about how they're now officially werewolves. Or in their case weremunks. But there was still one problem:

_"What are we going to tell Dave? More importantly, the girls'?" _

Alvin wasn't sure what everyone would say. More or less, what they would _do. _Knowing Dave he'd probably either freak out or wouldn't believe them. And he highly doubted that the girls' would even want to have werewolves as friends. So maybe to him, the best thing for them to do would be to just keep it a secret.

"Hey." He heard Brittany's voice from behind him. He looked over to her a bit surprised and said:

"Oh um, hey." She hopped onto the couch in front of him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. In fact I'm better than ever." That being said, he quickly stood up from out of the blanket and smiled. This practically made Brittany shocked a little.

"Um...that's great. So um...while you were sleeping, you guys started acting like dogs for some reason."

This made Alvin wide eyed a little.

"R-really?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Yeah. How come?"

"I...I uh...I was dreaming."

"Dreaming."

"Yeah."

"So you and your brothers were all dreaming about being dogs?"

"Hey, we're brothers. We're practically connected." Alvin said.

"Oh okay. So, why does your room look like it was hit by a wild animal?"

"You know, you really are asking a lot of questions you know that?" Alvin smirked. Brittany simply rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, Alvin." Brittany reminded.

"Look, I don't remember okay? I seriously don't remember a thing from up to last night. I don't know what happened to our room, I don't know why I'm terribly injured, and I really do not even know why I'm having dog dreams. So if you would just..." Alvin snapped in anger a bit but quickly stopped to calm himself down. He sighed and said:

"Look, I just don't know, okay? So...can we just-let's just talk about this later, alright? I...I just need some time to get up."

Brittany just stared at him in shock a bit. Even though she and Alvin have have yelled at each over the years, which were almost as worse than this, this one to her, felt like it was her first time being yelled at by him. Her best friend, her crush.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean my wounds."

Alvin hopped down from the couch and then upstairs and into the bathroom, leaving alone 2 still sleeping chipmunks and 1 still shocked Brittany.

Alvin hopped onto the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap with all those bruises and blood stains on him. After what he just did, it seemed like the side-effects were already starting to begin. He was going to have to figure out how he and the boys were going to control that later. Right now, like he said, he needed to clean his wounds. Luckily for him, there was a bottle of rubbing alcohol already on the sink. Now all he needed was a bowl, some bandages and some cotton balls.

He had to hop from the sink and over to the cupboard where Dave kept most of his medical stuff. He opened the door and noticed a small, empty bowl, a box of bandages and a big bag of cotton balls. He managed to lift all of them up and carry them over to the sink. He then poured some R.A. into the small bowl and then grabbed a cotton ball out the bag. He dipped it into the bowl and slowly raised it towards a blood stained spot on his arm.

_"Okay, okay, you can do this. Just...just place it there and you'll-" _

Before he could finish his thoughts, the cotton ball was pushed onto the wound and he growled in pain from the intense burn. It took him over 10 seconds to calm down and continue rubbing it on his arm. But it didn't stop him from panting heavily added with a few grunts. He threw the now stained cotton ball on the ground and went for another one. Only this time it was his left arm.

"Need a hand?" He heard Brittany's voice again from behind. He looked over to her and said:

"Hm? Oh um...no thanks I think I-" He was stopped again from that painful burning feeling. He winced loudly. Brittany shook her head and ran up to him.

"Here, you're putting too much force on it." She took the cotton ball from him and threw it on the sink. She went and grabbed another one and dipped it in the bowl. Then she walked over to him.

"Whoa, since when're you the medical type?" Alvin joked.

"When you grow up with a nerdy sister, you learn a lot of stuff. Even how to give medical attention." She said. "Now, hold still." He nodded and took a deep breath.

She slowly and carefully placed it onto Alvin's thigh, which had the biggest wound on his body. Alvin winced at this, but surprisingly, it only stung. It actually almost felt relaxing when she began rubbing his thighs slowly.

"How does that feel?" She asked.

"Eh, kinda...stings a bit." Alvin answered. "But it'll be fine."

"Well, hopefully this won't get infected." She then finished with scrubbing and then grabbed another cotton ball and dipped it in the Rubbing alcohol and went back to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off."

"Say what?" He exclaimed.

"I need to be able to get the wound on your back. Besides, the one you're wearing needs to be thrown away. It's ripped up and everything. So, take your shirt off." She ordered. Alvin just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not going to do anything funny. I promise."

Alvin groaned and did what he was told and sat down. Now he was completely naked. It was a little embarrassing too, seeing that he's in front of the girl he likes. His face was practically blushing a little. He looked up at Brittany, who looked like she was blushing a little as well but tried to hold it in. She went behind him and quickly took notice to the big bruise. She placed the cotton ball onto his bruise and he just gasped in slight pain a bit. But he managed to calm down quickly.

"Um...I'm sorry." Alvin suddenly said.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you. I just...I just got frustrated and...I'm just really sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. You're like my best friend and I just-"

"Alvin, I said it's okay." She interrupted. "Besides, I should be the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have been so judgmental. I was just a little...worried that's all."

"Well...thanks."

She finished cleaning his wound and said:

"Okay, that should heal no time soon."

"Thanks...doc." He teased.

"Don't mention it." She chuckled. He stood up and looked back at her ice blue eyes. She stared back at him as well, which practically caused them both to blush. Alvin was actually almost removed by the fact that he was a weremunk.

"Hey um, Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something that...I want to tell you." He said nervously.

"What is it?" There was a short moment of silence until he finally spoke up.

"I...I uh...I l-lo...lo" He stuttered.

"Alvin?"

"Huh?"

"Just kiss me." With that she closed her eyes and started leaning towards him which made him a bit shocked. But then he decided to do the same as well. They both felt their hearts beat a little quicker. They were actually about to kiss. It was actually something they've wanted to do for years now. But due to all the countless arguments, things were always going to be complicated for them.

Alvin could feel her breath closing in on his lips until:

*Knock knock* The bathroom door had suddenly interrupted them. It then opened and Dave had came in.

"Hey, kids, sorry to barge in but uh..." He noticed that Alvin was still naked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Dave. I was just getting some help with cleaning my wounds." Alvin answered.

"Oh okay. So anyway, tonight, I figured that we should go out to eat. So, Alvin I want you to get dressed and we'll get ready to leave."

"What about Simon and Theodore?"

"They're coming too. Now let's go." Dave ordered.

"Okay." Alvin sighed. Dave left the bathroom and Alvin looked back at Brittany. "I guess I'll go get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in the car." She replied with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and left him alone. While he just placed his paw to where she just kissed him.

* * *

_(1 hour later) _

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and everyone else soon arrived at Golden Corral. Alvin managed to talk his brothers into keeping the whole werewolf thing a secret. And another thing they were going to have to do was control their new instincts. It wouldn't be easy, but it was still worth a try.

"Alvin, Golden Corral is filled with all kinds of food. It'd be impossible to control our hunger." Simon warned.

"Don't worry, Simon. I'm sure things will go smoothly. All we have to do is control our hunger, and we'll worry about the rest later." Alvin whispered as they walked into the restaurant. "Besides, how much meat could they possibly ca-"

His sentence was interrupted when he, Si, and Theo quickly noticed the smell of freshly cooked meat. And then they all made complete wide eyes when they looked at the most delicious foods they've ever seen. Steak, chicken, pork, etc. There was so much meat in the restaurant that they could hardly control their werewolf appetites. The chipettes noticed this.

Theodore's mouth was already watering, which was no surprise to them. But Alvin and Simon was way more surprising. Simon was already trembling while licking his lips. And Alvin's teeth were somehow transformed into...fangs. This completely startled the girls.

"Um...are you boys feeling okay?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"Y-yeah. We're f-fine. We're just...hungry that's all." Alvin growled. The girls looked at each other in concern for them. Why were they acting like this? And why did Alvin have fangs?

_About an hour later._

"I don't believe it." Eleanor exclaimed as they entered the car. "You boys had like 15 plates, all meat, and you're _still_ hungry?"

"What can we say, we're just hungry that's all." Alvin answered picking a piece of steak from his teeth.

"But 15 plates? How come that isn't enough?"

"Look we're just hungry okay? Let's just leave it there."

"Dave, can we stop somewhere?" Theodore asked.

"Um...I don't know, Theodore. Are you sure you guys are still hungry?" Dave asked.

"Yes."

"Then...sure?"

As they all drove off, Alvin couldn't help but feel like this wasn't a good thing. They already gave away their hunger for meat. He was afraid of what else was going to happen next. Looks like controlling their instincts was going to be a little harder than they thought.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_**OKAY, THAT'S CHAPTER 2 FOR YOU. I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW THE NEXT CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY. SO UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: It Happened Again

_**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS. THEY REALLY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE. IN FACT, THIS STORY IS MORE POPULAR THAN ALVIN SEVILLE VS THE WORLD. SO ANYWAY, HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER.**_

**Alvinatty4ever: Not exactly. Weemusiclover1999's story inspired me. And I just really like werewolves. :)**

* * *

_**It Happened Again**_

"Now look lady, do me a favor. Don't scream." Warned the all black suited burglar that had a gun pointed to a blond woman's head. "Now give me the bag."

"P-please, I'm begging you, don't hurt me." She begged with tears coming out of her hazel eyes.

"Then just give me the bag and I won't shoot you."

"O-okay, here." She gave the burglar her purple purse and he snatched it away from her. "Now, please just...leave me alone."

"I don't think so. You see I don't want you snooping off to the cops about this. So I'm afraid I'm gonna have to...put you out of your misery."

"W-what? B-but you said you weren't gonna-"

"I know. But like I said, I don't want the cops on my case right now so..." He pulls back the hammer of the pistol and says: "Say g'night, darling."

He halfway pulls the trigger, causing the woman to cry even harder and suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud, monstrous growl. The burglar stops his finger and made a look of confusion. He turned his head and looked around and yet, there was nothing. He looked left and right until suddenly, it happened again.

_"What the heck is that sound?" _He thought. He looked back at the lady, who was still breathing heavily but she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking up at something else. He glared at her confusingly and looked at what she was staring at. And when a spark of lightning had flashed in the sky, what he saw made him completely startled.

He saw some sort of creature. But it looked like something he had never seen before. It was standing on all 4's and had a very muscular body. But he couldn't even recognize it's face considering of how dark it was. But what he definitely saw were it's bright, glowing red eyes and it's pointy ears. It was standing on a roof, staring at the burglar. And then 2 more of that same creature came from behind it. Only these 2 had different colored eyes. 1's eyes were dark blue and the others was bright green.

The burglar became nervous and started running away. While the lady just stared at them in fear, even though they weren't looking at her. She heard one of them snarl and in the blink of an eye, they dashed after the man at an unbelievable speed.

As the man continuously ran through the cold rain, he could hear loud and heavy footsteps following him along with loud growling and a few roars. They sounded like they were gaining on him. He turned and saw the 3 shadowy creatures were only a few feet away from him. This made him completely wide eyed but he continued running as fast as he could. Until to his relief, he saw a nearby alley. He reached it and made his turn and headed towards the end of the alley. Until out of nowhere, the passage was blocked by the red eyed creature.

The burglar nearly slipped when he stopped himself and he started backing away as it walked towards him. And when it came at a close enough distance, he pulled a flashlight off the side of his pants pocket and lit it at it. When he partially saw what it looked like, he had a complete face of terror. The creature looked like some kind of large looking wolf. It had large, sharp canine teeth, grayish-black fur, a long tail and really sharp claws.

"What the he-" The guy was interrupted by a couple snarls from behind. He turned to look at the other 2 creatures and they practically resembled the same thing as the other. Except the green eyed wolf looked like it was a bit more...chubbier. And they had different fur colors. The blue one had grayish-brown fur and the green one had brown fur with black stripes. The man started breathing in fear and pointed his gun at the red one. "W-what the hell are you?"

The red wolf roared again and continued walking towards him.

"No...no stay back." He ordered and then pointing the pistol at the blue-eyed one. But they continued walking towards him, snarling and growling in hunger. "No...no. Keep away. Whatever you are just keep away from me."

The green wolf roared with slobber dripping from it's mouth and the red wolf snarled.

"NO! NO GET AWAY!" He shrieked in fear. "NO! HELP! PLEASE HELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE! HEEEEEELP!"

All 3 of the wolves pounced at him and the burglar screamed in fear and started shooting away. But to his demise, he found himself in the jaws of the red one first.

* * *

Alvin shot awake with a shriek and started panting heavily. He had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. At least that's what he thought it was. It had seemed so real. He started looking around and to his relief he was still in the living room where he, Simon, and Theodore slept since their room was a total wreck. He then felt his body tense up and a _very _intense pain was in his arm.

"Aah!" He winced. He looked at it and saw that his right arm was wrapped in bandages. There was a bit of blood revealed in it too. He made a look of confusion for a few seconds. He couldn't remember a thing from last night, meaning he didn't even know how his arm got so messed up. He couldn't help but feel as though it had something to do with the dream.

"Alvin?" He heard Brittany call him.

"Hey, Britt. What's up?" He said.

"Your arm."

"Yeah, it's wrapped up and it hurts for some reason. What happened?" He asked.

"We don't know. We found you guys in the backyard this morning. You looked worse than you did yesterday." She explained.

"I can...assure you that...I'll be just fine." He said struggling to sit up and then hopped down onto the floor. "Anyway, I'm going to watch TV."

Luckily, the remote was already in front of him. He pressed the power button and the first thing to pop up was the news.

_"Good morning and welcome to Channel 3 News." _The guy on the TV greeted. _"Today's news is an early report by a woman named Jenny Pitcher who was the apprehended by Harry Jordan. An L.A. burglar and murderer who has been wanted by the the police for over 6 months now. Earlier Pitcher had called the authorities and proclaimed that Jordan had pursued her in a robbery and threatened to kill her. Unfortunately, Harry was pursued by a couple creatures that Jenny seemed to described as 'furry unknown creatures'."  
_

_'Uh oh.' _Alvin thought in his head. Looks like his dream may have been real after all.

_"T-they were these like really large monster like things. They had pointy ears, they were furry, they had glowing red, blue and green eyes a-and they didn't exactly look like anything I've seen before. It was too dark for me to tell. All I know is that they were very big and kinda had the resemblance of a dog only much bigger." _Jenny explained.

_"The Coroner of the L.A.P.D. is on the crime scene now gathering the remains of the corpse." _

_"What I noticed first was that the body looked like it was being eaten and it also seemed to have been clawed to shreds. The next thing I noticed..." _The coroner pulls out a bag from his pocket and shows it to the camera guy. It was a bag with a piece of grayish-black fur. _"...Was this large hair that seems like it came from the creature Jenny was referring to. I'm not sure what animal or creature it would come from other than a dog of some sort."_

The camera was then changed to a police officer.

_"We also happened to notice these 6 rounds of ammunition that seemed to have already been fired. We came to a conclusion that Harry was shooting at the creatures that attacked him but it seems that he was unable to. Other than the fur, we haven't found any types of evidence as to what the creature would look like. All we know is whatever they were, they're probably gone now._

Alvin felt as thought time had froze up. It almost felt like his head was a beeping time-bomb that would go off in any second.

"Alvin? Alvin? Alvin." Brittany called him repeatedly. He shook his head and said:

"I'm losing...my freaking...skull." He said while banging his head with his fist. Brittany only glared at him confusingly.

"What're you talking about?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing. It's just that...the things that have been going on this weekend is just...making me feel like I'm losing my skull."

"...Uh huh." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_(A few hours later) _

"Guys? I think we need to have a talk." Alvin announced to his brothers as they headed back into the living room after breakfast.

"About what?" Simon asked confused.

"About us being werewolves now. This is already starting to get out of hand. We already revealed our hunger for meat and when I looked at the news this morning, it said something about a burglar being eaten. I can't help but feel it was us."

"W-what? Y-you mean...we ate someone?" Theodore asked in complete nervousness. Alvin sighed.

"I can't lie to you, Theo. Yes, we ate someone. But don't worry, he was a bad man." He reassured.

Theodore still couldn't help but start breathing heavily in fear. Simon though managed to calm him down by telling him everything was going to be fine.

"Now as I was saying, I know that we have to keep this a secret to the girls', but I'm afraid of how long it will last. I mean...what if we somehow wake up one morning and see that they were terribly injured because of us or...worse? And we wouldn't have any remembrance of it."

"That probably would be an issue. Besides, if anything were to happen to Jeanette, I'd probably never forgive myself." Simon said.

"And I don't want to see Eleanor get hurt because of me." Theodore added.

"That's right. And as much as I'd hate to say it...I think we should start...training." Alvin announced.

"And how do you suppose we do that? I'm sure Dave will probably be growing suspicious about it." Simon warned.

"We'll just tell him that we're uh...working out."

"Working out."

"Yeah, y'know, getting in shape, controlling our strength, all that stuff." Alvin smirked. "All we have to do is go out, train for a couple hours, and we'll be back home before it gets dark. So what do you guys say? Are you in?"

He placed his paw out in front of both of them. Simon stared at him for a few seconds but then shrugged and placed his paw on top of Alvin's.

"Uh...w-will it be dangerous?" Theodore asked.

"It will at first, but we'll get used to it sooner or later okay, Theodore?"

"...Okay." He placed his paw on top Simon's and they all nodded.

"Let's get wolfing." Alvin said with encouragement.

"What?"

"It's a figure of speech, Simon. Go figure. Okay, Chipmunks on 3. 1, 2, 3."

"CHIPMUNKS!"

* * *

After convincing Dave to drive them to the park that they've played in when they were younger, which surprisingly also happened to be near the woods, Alvin and his brothers' had gone deep inside the woods so that they could train in a spot where nobody could see them. But they made sure that they were in a good enough spot so that they wouldn't get lost again.

"Okay, Alvin. Since you're the expert on werewolves, what should practice first that is most important?" Simon asked.

"Well, the first thing we should probably work on is changing from chipmunk to werewolf, especially at night. And then, we should work on controlling our anger problems. Just in case that happens to us." Alvin planned.

"Eh, sounds like a good idea." Simon agreed. "Okay, I think I'll go first."

Alvin and Theodore shrugged in agreement and stepped to the side, allowing Simon to take his position at a good enough distance. Now all he had to do was focus. He took a deep breath, then took 10 steps back and concentrated. And after a few seconds, he ran at top speed and hopped as soon as he was at a good enough distance.

_"C'mon, weremunk, come to me." _He thought with concentration. Unfortunately it didn't work.

_"PLOP!" _

Was the sound of him colliding onto the hard dirt, which practically made Theodore and Alvin laugh uncontrollably. Simon groaned and rolled onto his back and spit some dirt out his mouth. He glared at his brothers who soon calmed down a bit.

"This is going to take a while." Simon sighed, getting up from the ground. "Okay, Alvin. Your turn."

* * *

_**THERE'S CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU. WE'LL GET INTO MORE OF THEIR TRAINING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Training

_**OKAY HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY. AND ALSO, ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, JUST REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE TO.**_

**Kingsmen: I dunno. I'm still trying to figure out the rest of the**** story.**

* * *

_**Training Part 1**_

"Man, transforming...is hard." Alvin panted between breaths to his dirty and tired brothers from all that jumping they'vebeen doing. "Those wolves on Twilight make it seem so...easy."

"You watch...Twilight?" Simon panted.

"No, you...idiot. I just watch the commercials."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you ugly overgrown tomato?" Simon snapped.

"Watch yourself you 4 eyed, overgrown-"

"You want a piece of me you-"

"Stop." Theodore interrupted. "Stop it you guys."

"Wha?" Both Simon and Alvin moaned a little surprised.

"Don't you see what's happening to you? Your anger is kicking in. You're letting the werewolves take control of your emotions. I thought we were trying to control that?"

Theodore was right.

"Alvin, Theodore's right. We're suppose to be controlling ourselves but here we are, already on the verge of killing each other." Simon agreed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alvin also agreed. "I guess the uncontrollable anger really is uh...uncontrollable. Anyway, maybe we should try something else. Something a little easier than transforming."

"Like what?" Simon asked.

"...Jumping."

"Jumping."

"Yeah jumping. Sure we tend to already jump onto high obstacles but maybe it's increased the past few days. And when we're done that, we can practice with our strength." Alvin explained.

"Hm, not a bad idea, Alvin." Simon agreed. "Maybe we could use these trees for starters."

"Yeah." Theo agreed.

"Okay, me first." Alvin advised and walking over to the nearest tree that was...pretty tall.

To a human it only seemed like 2 stories . But to a chipmunk, it seemed like 20. Alvin only stared at it for a few seconds and then took a deep breath. He crouched down and in 2 seconds, he jumped at an unbelievable height.

"Whoa." Both Simon and Theodore gasped in amazement.

"WHOO-HOO!" Alvin exclaimed until he finally landed on the branch. "Hey guys you gotta try this!"

"Okay, Theodore, your turn."

"Oh o-okay." He replied a little nervous .

He took a few steps to where Alvin last stood and did the same crouching position. He stared up at the tree where Alvin stood and gulped.

Finally he jumped at the same unbelievable height as Alvin and started screaming in fear. Until finally, he was able to reach the same branch and he reached his arm out. Unfortunately his paw missed the edge of the branch and he started to fall.

"Gotcha." Alvin said as he grabbed Theodore's paw. He pulled him up and Theodore sighed. "Okay, Simon, now it's your turn!"

"Yeah, come on up!" Theodore yelled.

_'Okay. I can do this. All I gotta do is jump.' _Simon thought with slight confidence. He took a deep breath and finally jumped up into the air, screaming in both nervousness and excitement. Until he finally reached the branch as well and landed.

"Well, that was overwhelming." Simon panted.

"Are you kidding? It was an adrenaline rush." Theodore retorted. "Let's do it again."

"That's exactly what we're going to do, Theo. We're going to practice jumping from tree to tree for a little bit."

"Okay, let's get started." Simon announced.

* * *

After 15 minutes of jumping from one tree to another, the boys agreed that they were finished jumping and hopped back onto the ground, successfully on their feet too.

"Okay, nows about the time we tested out our strength." Alvin announced.

"Yeah. That's a great idea, Alvin." Theodore said. "But...what are we going to lift?"

"How about that rock over there?" Simon suggested, pointing to a large rock that was lying down in the ground in front of them. It was large enough that even a human couldn't possibly be able to pick it up.

"Well, it does look pretty heavy. I guess it could work." Alvin agreed.

They headed over to the boulder and stared at it for a few seconds. Until Alvin decided that he would go first. He took a short breath and placed his paws under it.

_'Okay. 1...2...3!' _He thought and swiftly lifted up the boulder without any struggle.

"Whoa!" Both Simon and Theodore exclaimed.

"Whaddya know? It's really not that heavy at all." Alvin smirked. "At least when you're a werewolf pursay."

"Okay great. Now would you please put that down before you crush us?" Simon asked. Alvin noticed that the boulder was leaning a bit.

"Oh my bad." Alvin said as he carefully placed it to the side.

"Okay, now let me give it a try." Simon said.

"No wait a minute. I think...I think I hear Dave calling us."

"ALVIN! SIMON, THEODORE?"

"What? No you don't, Alvin. You just-" Simon said until he was interrupted by Dave's voice as well.

"SIMON?" He sounded really close.

"Yeah, I hear him too." Theodore said as well. "He sounds so close. But aren't we like 25 feet away from the park?"

"It must be our ability to hear things from a distance." Alvin advised. "Come on, he must be here to pick us up. Top speed!"

With that, Alvin ran to Dave almost at an unbelievable speed, which practically startled his younger brothers. They couldn't help but follow along at the same speed as Alvin's. Only for them it was a little difficult to control seeing that they weren't exactly experts on lycanthropy.

"Alvin? Simon, Theodore?" Dave repeatedly called a little concerned. He didn't want them to be lost again. "ALLLVIIIIIN!"

"Yes, Dave?" He heard Alvin's voice from right next to him. Dave looked down at him surprised. Then suddenly, Simon and Theodore showed up behind him.

"Where were you boys?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"In the woods. Theodore had to go to the bathroom."

"I did?" Theo asked until Simon nudged him on the arm. "I mean, I did."

Dave raised an eyebrow at them but then shrugged.

"Okay, come on. Let's go home. There's a snowstorm in effect so I came to pick you up early."

This made the boys shocked then jittery and they quickly rushed to the car. Dave couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_(3 hours later) _

After the 3 young chipmunks finished eating dinnroom they rushed into the living room to have a little discussion.

"Okay, so the good thing is we don't have school tomorrow. So we might be able to get some more training done." Alvin explained.

"But there's only one problem, Alvin. How do we get there?" Simon asked. "Dave has to work tomorrow and the park is 9 miles away."

"...You have a good point there, Simon. Then again, we could just run there."

"Right, like I would want to run 9 miles to do more training."

"Maybe we should just skip tomorrow and just have some fun in the snow." Theo suggested.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with Theodore on this one, Alvin. Let's just take the day off tomorrow."

Alvin had no choice but to agree with them. Besides, who would want to spend a day training in the woods all day during a snow day? Suddenly, Dave walked in on them.

"Hey, boys. So tonight, I want you to sleep in the girls room."

"What?!" They all exclaimed. It was a very bad idea to them because they have turned into werewolves for the past 2 days already. And every time they did, bad things have happened. If they were to sleep in the same bedroom with the girls, who know what would happen?

"But...but why?" Alvin asked in nervousness.

"Well for one, I don't enjoy seeing you 3 sleep on the couch instead of beds. And 2, you boys have been disappearing overnight for the past 2 days and you've Come home badly injured the next morning. So I want you to sleep in the girls room so they can keep an eye on you." Dave ordered.

"B-but that's a bad idea." Theodore said.

"And why is that exactly?"

"Well because we...we um..." Theodore tried to think of an answer but nothing came to mind.

"Come on, boys. It'll be like old times. You know when you used to sleep in the same room together?"

"But we were in separate bunk beds." Alvin practically yelled.

"Well then, this will be a new experience for you." Dave said. Before the boys could say another word, he walked away and upstairs to his own room.

"Aw man!" Alvin exclaimed in anger and gripped onto the pillow that was next to him. He grunted and threw it at a far distance to where it hit the tv screen. It didn't really effect it but that didn't stop Alvin from jumping from the couch and punching the living room table in front of him.

The punch caused a loud noise and a hole was made in the wood.

"Alvin?" He heard Brittany's voice from behind as he panted heavily. He turned to her and glared in her, including her sisters. And then he saw everyone's eyes go into shock.

"What?" He growled.

"Alvin, a-are you okay?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you uh...punched a hole in the table and-"

"Look, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." He interrupted. He didn't bother to let anyone else say a word. He jumped to a height where he could reach the top of the steps and ran into the girls bedroom. Everyone else, mainly the girls stared in shock.

"We're...gonna go check on him." Simon advised.

* * *

_(Around 10pm) _

Alvin managed to regain his calmness but wasn't able to get any sleep. He lied down tirelessly in Brittany's bed with her next to him and unceremoniously stared at the wall. Until suddenly, he heard her beginning to shiver right behind him.

He turned to look at her and saw she was desperately trying to stay warm under the blankets. He started to feel worried.

"Brittany." He called. She groaned. "Britt."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at him.

"What is it, Alvin?" She asked tiredly.

"You uh...cold?"

"N-no. I'm fine." She lied. He raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she was lying. But that was like her anyway. "Okay, maybe I am a little. But I assure you I'll be fine."

He still didn't believe her. He decided to do something about it anyway. And then he remembered something. Werewolves have a body temperature that keeps them warm no matter what temperature it was. Werewolf or human, it didn't matter.

"Come here." He said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Come here. I'll hold you."

"Alvin, I told you, I'm perfectly warm."

"You sure you'd rather freeze to death than to stay warm?"

"Mm-hm."

"Alright then suit yourself." He turned himself over and pretended to be asleep. He knew she wasn't going to last. He just wanted to toy with her.

"Alvin?" She called.

"Yes?" He smiled evilly.

"I think I would be okay if you...held me."

He turned to her and said:

"Are you sure? I thought you were just fine?" She glared at him. He smirked and then slowly wrapped his arms around her. He blushed while doing so. He then felt her snuggle up into him.

Brittany felt her face blush harder than it's ever done before. Not only did Alvin feel so surprisingly warm, in fact, he was warmer than the blankets she had, but he was actually holding her. This felt like something that she wanted to happen for years now. She looked up to him and stared at his eyes. While he just stared blankly at the wall.

She couldn't help but to lean in and kiss him on the cheek. His eyes went wide at this. He quickly directed his attention to her and her eyes were already closed and she was fast asleep. He stared at her in shock. It was the second time she kissed him and he was always caught by surprise. He smiled at her and rested his head on top of hers.

Brittany began to feel cold again. So cold that she shot awake in a few seconds and saw that Alvin was gone.

"Alvin?" She called. She looked around and saw he was nowhere on the bed. "Alvin?"

She then heard a noise come from outside her bedroom. She started to get confused. She shot up from her bed and rushed over to the end of her bunk. She hopped down from her bed and onto the ladder but when she passed her sisters beds...they weren't there. In fact, none of them were there.

No Jeanette, no Simon, no Theodore, no Eleanor. It was just her. She gasped at this and then heard that loud noise again. She hopped onto the floor and continued toward the noise.

"A-Alvin?" She called nervously. "S-Simon? Theodore? G-girls?" She reached the hallway and heard the noise again. It was coming from Alvin's room. But it was too dark for her to see. She slowly and nervously headed towards it.

"Alvin, is that you? If this some kind of joke then it's not funny." She cried. But the noise continued. It began to get louder with every step she took.

"Alvin?" She called. But then the noise got quiet as soon as she reached the entrance to the boys room. "Alvin?"

And then she saw something. Something startling. She saw a pair of glowing red eyes open up in the darkness and then heard a growl.

"Alvin?" There wasn't an answer. Instead the red eyes blinked once and then...it pounced at her with it's jaw wide open.

* * *

Alvin's eyes shot wide open and he gasped until he started panting heavily. He looked around and heard that everyone was still asleep. He then looked down and saw Brittany was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder...it was all just a dream. He sighed in relief.

He placed his head back on top of hers and managed to fall back asleep. But he had trouble this time. He couldn't help but feel nervous. What if that dream really happened? What would be the consequences of it? He had to get control of his weremunk abilities soon. Or else he'd be in a heavy and difficult situation.

(To be continued...)

* * *

_**WELL THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. AGAIN, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. PLEASE REVIEW. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Snow Day

_**HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER TO WEREMUNKS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. AGAIN, ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME.**_

* * *

_**Snow Day**_

"IT'S SNOWING!" Shouted a very ecstatic green clad chipmunk who was staring out the window.

"Jeez, Theodore. Do you have to be so loud?" Alvin snapped tired and aggravated.

"But really, it's snowing outside. I wanna go play."

"Seriously, Theodore, its too early. Go back to sleep." Simon said.

"But, but, I wanna go play in the snow." Theodore wined almost on the verge of crying. Alvin and Simon just groaned. They slowly shot up from the beds of the chipettes, who were still practically trying to sleep as well.

"Okay, fine we'll go outside. Just as long as it'll keep you quiet." Alvin sighed. "Also, try not to get overboard with the excitement. It might trigger one of your 'certain' hormones."

"What?" He asked confused. Alvin rolled his eyes. Instead of an answer, he hopped down from the right side of the edge of Brittany's bed and landed perfectly on the floor. Simon was the next to join along.

"Come down here and I'll be more clear." Alvin said. Theo just shrugged and did what he was told.

"Now what I meant, Theodore, was to not get over-excited because it might trigger your werewolf hormones. It'll be a little more difficult to control." Alvin explained, whispering in case the chipettes could hear him in their sleep.

"Okay, I got it. Now come on, let's go play."

* * *

_(5 minutes later) _

Alvin and the boys had arrived in their backyard in their usual clothes and they all just awed at the sight of clear, white snow.

"For once in my life, I've never seen such perfectly clear snow." Simon said.

"You're telling me?" Alvin replied.

"Come on, let's go." Theo said very anxious to get in the snow.

"Not without us, you're not." An unexpexted yet familiar voice said from behind. The boys turned and were surprised by their female counterparts already dressed in their heavy winter clothes.

"Well, good morning." Simon greeted to them.

"You boys think you're having all the fun to yourselves?" Eleanor smirked.

"Either that or you all just look too peaceful in your sleep." Alvin said with a cocky chuckle.

"Still it would have been nice of you to wake us up." Brittany said. "Especially on a snow day."

"We were sure Theodore's cheering had already done that."

"Hey!" Theodore snapped.

"Well, are we just going to stand here and chat or are we going to enjoy our dayoff in the snow?" Jeanette asked. And suddenly, the boys could hear something coming from the bushes outside.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Alvin asked facing towards the bushes.

"Hear what?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yeah, it's coming from the bushes." Simon answered.

"I hear it too." Theo joined in.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?"

"Come on, let's go check it out." Alvin said. That being said, they hopped out into the white ocean and slowly crept towards the bushes. The girls had no choice but to follow them.

"Boys, what are you-" Eleanor asked until she was shushed by Alvin.

"Hey, you can't just-" Brittany snapped until she too was shushed by Alvin.

With every step they took, the noise began to get louder and louder. Until they were all to the point where they could see the shadowy part of the bush. They then could see something. Something furry with yellowish-green eyes. The girls were completely surprised when they were able to see them too. And suddenly:

"MEOW!" Was the sound of a large cat that suddenly pounced in front of them. The girls and Theodore screamed in fear and didn't even hesitate to run to the porch. Alvin and Simon on the other hand, stood In the same spots.

"Oh crud." Alvin mumbled. "It's-"

"Tobey's cat." Simon finished.

"I thought that thing ran away years ago."

"I guess he runs away frequently then comes back." The cat hissed at them and they both began to run away. The cat chased after them. Until Alvin unexpectedly tripped and plopped into the deep snow.

"Alvin!" Simon exclaimed but then kept running since the wild feline could almost reach him. Alvin rolled onto his back and began away, while the cat crawled towards him.

"Uh...n-nice kitty." Alvin stuttered in nervousness. The cat simply growled at him.

Everyone in the house just watched in fear at the scene. Alvin finally managed to stand back on his feet but he didn't run though. He just stood there staring at the ferocious cat. Until his nervous expression turned into a glare and the cat stopped moving.

In the cats eyes, it could see something inside of Alvin. Something most cats are afraid of. It saw Alvin's eyes turn bright red. And it could hear a ferocious growl come from him. Tobey's cat meowed in fear and ran back into the bushes.

"Pfft. Scaredy-cat." Alvin mumbled. Theodore and Simon suddenly showed up next to him.

"Um, what just happened?" Theodore asked.

"I think Alvin scared him off." Simon said. He then brought his attention to Alvin, who was still staring at the bush the cat ran into. "Alvin, you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Alvin assured.

"How did you do that?"

"I guess it could see the werewolf in me. Werewolves actually do tend to scare animals small or large. Mostly felines." Alvin explained.

"Are you okay?" Jeanette exclaimed from behind.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened. Why did he run away?"

"I guess he just couldn't handle my natural good looks." Alvin chuckled. They all just scoffed.

"Okay, can we play now?" Theodore asked again.

"Does this answer your question, Teddy?" Eleanor asked. Theodore was surprised by a snowball to the face.

"Hey!" He snapped, receiving a laugh from everyone. "That wasn't fair, Ellie. I'm gonna get you for that."

Eleanor ran away hysterically while Theo began chasing after her. Everyone else watched.

"Um...S-Simon?" Jeanette called.

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"W-Would you like to...make some snow angels with me?" She asked nervously.

"Of course."

Jeanette smiled and grabbed his paw, causing him to blush a little.

"Hey, Simon. Don't forget to play the 'Icy Simone de la Romantic'." Alvin teased.

Simon glared at him because he knew that Simon hated it whenever someone mentioned Simone. It always aggravated him since they came home from the island years ago. Jeanette pulled him away just in time. Alvin just chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Alvin?" He heard Brittany call him. He brought his attention to her and went wide eyed when he saw an incoming snowball coming at him. He leaned back just in time to successfully dodge it.

"Oh ho. You wanna play the sneaky game eh?" Alvin taunted and rolled on the ground.

"How did you-" Brittany exclaimed wide eyed. Alvin smirked evilly and surprised her back with a snowball he picked up from rolling on the ground and threw it at her. She was still a little shocked to move out of the way and it hit her square in the face.

She grunted and collapsed on her back. She moaned and wiped the remains of the snow off her face and slowly stood back up. But when she opened her eyes, Alvin wasn't there anymore.

"Huh...Alvin?" She called. No answer. "Alvin?" She started to walk to the spot where he was last.

"Alvin?" she called again, until she was surprised by Theodore still chasing after Eleanor even when they bumped into her. Since she was startled, she began panting heavily and just watched them.

She sighed and turned back around and surprised again by Alvin when he pounced her and they began rolling in the snow until they finally came to a stop and she was lying on top of him. They both laughed and then stared at each other.

"That really was sneaky, Alvin." Brittany commented.

"Yeah, but what's surprising is that you managed to end up on top instead of me." Alvin smirked. She chuckled. Then she noticed something about him.

"Hey, you're still warm."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess you being on top of me is warming me up." He said. She blushed a little and suddenly they both leaned in and closed their eyes. It was happening again. They were finally and _hopefully _going to kiss. Will this finally be the moment that they would get?

"Kids, foods ready!" Dave shouted.

_'Dang, he always has to jump in and ruin everything, doesn't he?' _Alvin thought aggravated. Brittany had no choice but to climb off of him. She helped him up as well. She started walking towards the door but noticed he wasn't coming.

"So, you um...coming in?" She asked him.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm gonna relax out here for a little bit." He sighed.

"Oh okay. I'll see you inside then." She ran back inside while he just stood out there starring at her.

* * *

_(That evening) _

"Well, this was an enjoyable snow day." Simon commented, putting on his blue pajamas. They were in the girls room getting ready for the end of the day.

"Yeah, but what's surprising is that it's still going a bit. So there's no question that we don't have school tomorrow." Theodore said.

"But don't also forget that we're going back to park so that we can train some more." Alvin advised and lying down on Brittany's bed.

"Seriously, in all this snow, Alvin?" Simon complained.

"Si, we're practically made for the snow. Besides it'll be good for us. The more we train, the better."

"Well then, what are we going to train with tomorrow?" Theodore asked.

"We'll continue with strength and then we'll practice controlling our anger. It won't be easy with the anger though. It's not emotions that triggers the werewolf, it's instinct." Alvin explained.

"I'm sure we should know that by now, Alvin. I read books about regular wolves, obviously."

"Well, goodnight." Alvin said and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_(The Next Day) _

"I can't believe...you convinced Dave...to bring us to the park...in all of this snow." Simon exclaimed struggling through all the snow on the ground.

"Yeah." Theodore agreed.

"Don't worry. As long as we aren't suffering from pneumonia, we'll be just fine." Alvin retorted. "Okay, we're here."

"Great, now can we please get today over with?"

Instead of an answer, Alvin headed towards the same boulder that he lifted a couple days ago.

"Since I went first the other day, you get to go first this time, Simon." Alvin advised. Simon agreed to do it and walked to it. He placed his paws under it and with one small grunt, he lifted it off the ground.

"Wow, Simon. For once you aren't weak." Alvin teased. Simon glared at him.

"Don't make me crush you with this rock, Alvin." Simon threatened.

"Control that anger, bro."

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar chipmunk voice asked.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed, as Simon had dropped the rock behind him. They looked in the direction the voice came from and they saw a gray and black striped chipmunk with brownish-red eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"W-who are you?" Alvin asked nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here, Red-boy. What are you doing here?" The mysterious looking chipmunk replied.

"Wait, wait, you live here? As in the woods?"

"No in a rich, wealthy mansion a few blocks down, YES, I live in the woods." He snapped. "Now like I asked, what are you doing here?"

"Um, our little brother here, had to go to the bathroom and-" Alvin explained.

"Dude, you're lying." The chipmunk interrupted.

"What? We're not lying we're-"

"Dude, I can tell by the sound of your heartbeat."

"I can assure you that-wait...did you say by the sound of our heartbeat?" Simon asked suspiciously and shocked.

"Uh yeah. That and I just saw Blue-boy lift up a 10 ton rock. Now for the last time, what are you doing here?"

Neither of the boys answered him this time.

"Listen, you don't have to answer. I could overhear your conversation from a couple miles away anyway." He said making the boys surprised even more. "I know what you guys are. I know why you're here."

"You know what we are?" Simon repeated.

"Yes. I'm Darien. And I can help you. I can teach you everything. How to move, how to control your emotions, how to change when you need to. Especially during a full moon.

"How could you possibly help us?" Alvin asked. "In fact, how do you know all of this?"

"Because...I'm a werewolf too."

* * *

**Well, that's your chapter. Great, another werewolf. Can he really help the boys? Can the boys even trust him? Find out next chapter. Until then, see ya when I see ya, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Partner

_**New Partner?**__  
_

"Y-you're...a werewolf too?" Theodore gasped.

"That's right, Greeny. And I was watching you guys the other day. And-" Darien explained until Alvin interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you were spying on us?!" Alvin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah, pretty much? But that's not the point right now, now is it, Red?"

"Dude, my name isn't Red. It's Alvin. This is Simon and Theodore." Alvin introduced.

"Yeah, sure. Now anyway, back to the current situation, it seems you guys are trying to control your wolf instincts, right? I can show you how to do that."

"And how do you suppose to do that? In fact, how do we know that you really _are _a werewolf, actually?" Alvin asked. Darien just sighed and crouched down.

The boys just stared at him. Without a word, he jumped in mid-air and before their very eyes, the once random chipmunk had suddenly transformed into a really large creature with sharp fangs, claws, a bulky body with a larger amount of gray fur and glowing gray eyes.

"Holy crud!" Both Simon and Alvin exclaimed while Theodore had shrieked and hid behind them. The large werewolf snarled and instantly turned back into a regular chipmunk.

"Do you believe me now?" Darien asked. The blue and red clad chipmunks nodded frightened. "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's just...how did you do that?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Really, it's not that difficult. For me of course. But you guys, it might take a while? About 4 months at best."

"Well how long did it take you?" Simon asked. Darien was silent for a minute until he said:

"I was born this way." The boys were wide-eyed a little. "What about you guys? How did you become werewolves?"

Simon and Theodore stared directly at Alvin. He just glanced at them.

"What?" Alvin asked confused.

"Aren't you gonna tell him?" Simon asked.

"Oh um...you see...we um..." Alvin mumbled until Simon interrupted.

"Werewolf boy here received a package from a stranger and he and I-"

"Wait, wait, wait...a package?" Darien interrupted. "What was in it?"

"Well, let me think...matches, a few candles, and a piece of paper with a werewolf symbol. Oh and there was a ritual on the back." Simon explained.

"Candles? What color were they?" Darien asked as if he was desperate to know.

"Um...red, blue, and..."

"Whitish-yellow?" Darien finished.

"Yeah, that's exactly what they looked like. How did you-" Theodore asked until he too was interrupted.

"And the piece of paper, did it have a picture of a star in the circle?"

"Yeah?" Alvin answered.

"And on the back did it say something like:

_By the light of the moon  
__And our piercing howls  
I am further transformed into cunning beasts.  
From the circle of life to the evolution of man.  
I shall be awakened as-_" Darien recited.

"...one with the land." They all finished together.

"Yeah, exactly." Alvin answered. "How do you know all of this?"

"And the stranger. You think you could give me a description of what he looked like?"

"Um, he was this tall, creepy looking guy. He had this scary voice and was wearing a black cloak and...I think he was wearing sunglasses." Alvin explained.

"Oh no, you idiots." Darien grunted turning his back on them.

"What? Do you know that dude or something? Why are you so surprised about it?"

"Because that wasn't just some guy..." He turned to them and said: "...That was Dracula."

"D-D-Dracula?!" Theodore exclaimed frightened.

"Dracula? As in, king of the vampires, Dracula? The same Dracula that roams the night in the streets of Transylvania and drinks the blood of human beings? That Dracula?" Alvin asked.

"Uh...yeah. What other Dracula do you know?"

"Ha! I was right about vampires too! Now whose the smart one, Simon?"

Simon rolled his eyes. While Darien just glared at him fierced.

"As strange as it sounds, werewolves and witchcraft are one thing but vampires, that's just too absurd. Besides, Dracula was said to have been killed back in the 1800's. How can he still be alive?"

"Yeah and the guy didn't even look like Dracula. He didn't even have the voice of a vampire." Alvin added.

"You idiots. Don't you get it? Dracula wasn't meant to be killed by humans. Nothing worked back then. A crucifix, holy water, a stake, rings of garlic, none of it worked. That was just a rumor. All those things ever did was injure him." Darien explained. "And also, it's the 21st century. A lot has changed him lately."

"So if none of the religious products could kill Dracula, then what can?" Simon asked.

"A werewolf. A werewolf is the only thing that can kill him. I've been trying to-"

"Wait a minute. I'm confused. If a werewolf can kill him, then why would he purposefully send us a werewolf curse?" Alvin asked.

"Because, he uses werewolves to do his bidding whenever he wants. He's been doing it for centuries. But if one had the willpower to take him on, then they would succeed to kill him...none have had the will to do it except for one. But he didn't succeed." Darien explained.

"Who?" They all asked.

Darien suddenly walked over to a nearby tree and leaned on it.

Darien didn't bother to answer them but a lone teardrop had fallen from his eye. He didn't let them see it though. And then a sudden flashback had played in his head. But it didn't take him long to come back to reality.

"Forget it. Let's just get back to the matter at hand." Darien said. "You guys need help controlling your werewolf abilities. And you need my help to do it. But the only way we can do that is to trust each other. Do we have a deal?"

The boys looked at each other for a minute but then came to an agreement. Alvin was the one to walk to Darien.

"We accept." He answered and they shook paws.

"Good." Darien replied. "Let's get started."

As soon as that was said, Alvin was surprised when Darien slapped him hard in the face. Simon and Theodore awed at this.

"OW! What was that for?" He snapped. Instead of an answer, he was slapped again. "Cut it out!"

"Control your anger." Darien advised.

"How am I suppose to do that, when you're slapping me like a punching bag?!" He snapped almost to the point of growling.

"Don't let your instincts take over. Think about something that calms you." Darien advised. Alvin tried to do so by closing his eyes tight, but it was very complicated. His anger was boiling inside him. And suddenly, his breathing began to turn into angry grunts.

It wasn't until he was slapped the 7th time and he began growling monstrously. He suddenly plopped onto the ground on all 4's. Darien smirked and backed away a bit, while Simon had slowly walked to him. Alvin's fur had suddenly began changing to a grayish black color.

"Um...Alvin?" Simon called crouching behind his older brother. All he was received with was a whisper which was pretty difficult to hear. "What?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alvin shouted with rage and looking upwards. Simon's eyes went wide when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Along with fangs instead of teeth.

Alvin then felt a pain come from his normal claws and his feet. He looked at his claws first and saw that they were getting sharper and darker. He grunted and then looked back at his feet. His toes were getting sharper. He felt his ears get pointier as well. There was a loud snap in his spine that practically made him scream. It bent itself which made his back a little more flexible.

His body was next to grow more bulkier by itself and he growled in pain. His shirt was being ripped off while this was happening. His legs had grew a little longer too. His tail became longer and puffier while his fur became a little bit messy.

He finally stopped grunting and stood up on both his legs. And with all his might he howled into the cloudy, gray sky, while his brothers had starred in fear. Alvin was now a completely transformed weremunk. The weremunk then brought it's attention to Darien and roared viciously.

Simon ran out of the way and towards Theodore, who was completely frightened. Darien just watched as the monstrous creature literally started walking towards him.

"Hmph." Was all he mumbled. He crouched down and then jumped with a backflip. In a matter of seconds, he transformed himself into a weremunk as well as he landed back on the ground on his own 2 feet. He roared back at Alvin and then they both growled at each other.

It didn't take long for Alvin to pounce at Darien and he did the same. They both grunted at their collision and they both began to shove each other. Unfortunately for Alvin, he was lifted off the ground and shoved onto a nearby tree. Darien pulled him off the stump and slammed him hard onto the ground.

Darien grabbed Alvin's arms and he had him good and pinned down. The grayish-black weremunk desperately struggled to push him off but there was no avail.

"Control yourself!" Darien snarled. All Alvin did was roar at him. "Alvin, calm down. Control your instincts."

Alvin managed to calm himself down and he started panting heavily. He stared at Darien's glowing gray eyes and frowned. His breathing was now very controllable. Darien let go of his arms and crawled off of him. Alvin slowly stood up from the ground and closed his eyes.

Slowly, he began shrinking back down to his normal size. His fur changed back to it's normal color and his claws and fangs did the same. He moaned and placed his paw on top of his head. Simon and Theodore slowly headed towards him from the tree they hid behind.

"A-Alvin...are you okay?" Theodore asked nervously. Alvin opened his eyes and they were back to their normal golden brown version.

"Ugh...yeah. Yeah, I think I'm alright, Theo." Alvin sighed. "What the heck just happened?"

"You let your instincts kick in, which caused you to go berserk." Darien said back in his normal chipmunk form. "You need to learn to get control over them. Even during the full moon."

"Yeah...thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Just be glad your shirt stayed on while you changed back. I'd keep a close eye on your stress level too. That's also the most important." Darien said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Figure it out on your own. What we need to focus on doing is working on your combat skills. After the way Alvin fought, I doubt he would last a second against Dracula."

Alvin glared at him until Simon saved the conversation.

"As much as I don't like getting involved in the war between werewolves and Dracula, I'd have to agree with him. It'll be much better than being mind-controlled by a vampire."

"Good. Be here tomorrow at 5. We'll get into it then." Darien advised.

"What? We're done now? But we hardly did anything. Simon and Theodore hardly did anything, period." Alvin complained.

"Not really. They did a good job on their speed and hiding skills. Those'll be much useful for an alpha attack."

"Wait, an alpha attack? What do you mean?" Simon asked confused.

"You'll know soon enough. Now hurry back to the park. Your dad is coming." Darien advised and hopped onto a high tree branch and deeper into the woods.

The boys all stared confusingly until they really did hear Dave calling their names. At first the boys were surprised but then shrugged and used their werewolf speed to get to him.

* * *

_(Later That Evening)_

Simon was in the basement working on something important. Alvin and Theodore quickly became aware of it. He had been down there for hours anyway.

"Simon?" Alvin called as they headed towards him.

"What is it?" He answered.

"What are you doing?" Theodore asked.

"Darien said that one of the ways of turning was stress right?"

"Yeah?"

"And we all know that stress usually comes from your blood pressure."

"So?"

"So what I've done is..." Simon turned to them holding 3 different watches. All with their matching colors. "...I've made these heartbeat monitors so that we could be able to keep an eye on our stress level. If the watch starts beeping fast, we'll know that we need to calm down."

"Wow, Simon. I didn't know you also had a taste for jewelry too." Alvin teased.

"It's not jewelry, Alvin. It's so we ca-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, Simon. Now just give me the watch." Simon rolled his eyes and gave him and Theodore their matching watches.

"Be careful with these. They're a little bit breakable."

"Come on, Si. When am I not careful?" Alvin asked. Simon didn't bother to answer him. He already knew the answer to that.

Alvin headed back upstairs and into the livingroom staring at the watch until suddenly:

"Hey."

"Oh um...hey, Britt. What's up?" Alvin asked.

"What's with the watch?" She asked.

"Oh this? It's um...one of Simon's...experiments. He wanted to see if it works so I decided to...test it out for him." He explained.

"Oh okay. So, how was your work out?"

"My what?"

"Your workout. Didn't you go to the park today?"

"Oh yeah. It was...okay. I was actually gonna hit the hay. My bodies kinda sore, actually." That was both a lie and the truth.

"Oh okay. Well, goodnight then." She aaid and started walking away. A sudden idea had popped into Alvin's head.

He stopped her which made her a bit confused. Her eyes went wide when Alvin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Her face blushed red completely.

_'You surprised me twice. I thought I'd surprise you back.'_ Alvin thought with a cocky smile and left to head upstairs._  
_

Once upstairs, Alvin headed straight for Brittany's bunk until something outside had caught his attention. Something in the bushes. He used his werewolf jump to reach the window and looked into the bushes. He saw some sort of shadow along with a pair of red eyes.

But before he could get a better look, the shadow had ran away at an unvbelievable speed. Alvin just stared at the bushes for a few seconds but then headed to bed.

While doing that, he hoped that Simon's heartbeat monitors would work. Because tomorrow was one of the most stressful of days. A school day.

* * *

_**THERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA! PEACE!**_


	7. Chapter 7: First Day As Creatures

_**First Day As Creatures** _

The morning sun had rose, making a large beam of light in the chipettes window. Alvin groaned as his glowing eyes fluttered open. He rolled over and shut his eyes back closed. He just didn't feel like waking up, until suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Alvin, Dave said to wake up." Said Brittany's voice. He just groaned. "Alvin, seriously. Dave said wake up."

"Well then, why doesn't he just shout my name, like he always does?" He asked as he slowly rose up and opening his eyes. Luckily, they looked normal.

"He has a sore throat. So he told me to get you. Now come on, get up." He groaned as he slowly rose up from the bed.

_'Why didn't they just close school for the rest of the week?' _Alvin thought aggravated.

* * *

_(West Eastman High) _

The chipmunks and the chipettes stood in the hallways of their school, waiting for the first period bell, watching as the other students walked by.

"So, what are you guys doing after school?" Eleanor asked to break the silence.

"Well, me and the guys were going back to the park." Alvin replied.

"Again? That's like the 3rd time this week." Brittany replied.

"What can we say? It's actually becoming very...transformative for our bodies." He said.

"Uh huh. So, what class do we have first?"

"You, me, Alvin and Simon have English. Theodore and Eleanor have Cooking." Jeanette answered.

Suddenly the bell had rang, marking first period. And for some reason, the girls noticed the 3 boys shrieking and covering their ears. As if they were in pain.

"Ahh, my ears!" Theodore screeched as he collapsed onto the floor.

There was a loud, painful and annoying high pitched noise occurring in their ears. It was very unbearable for all of them. Seconds, later, it finally died down and they started stopped screaming.

"Um, are you guys feeling okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine. Just a little um...morning ear pain." Alvin panted. "It's new." The girls just starred at them.

"Oookay? Well then, we should probably head to class."

"Yeah. Right, let's go." Alvin said. Theodore had left with Eleanor and Brittany and Jeanette headed for their first class. Simon looked to Alvin and asked:

"Any possible reason for that?"

"Yeah. Another important fact: Werewolves can't stand high pitched noises. Like a bell or a whistle." He explained.

"Kinda like dogs?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to get used to that for the rest of the year. What does your heart rate monitor say?"

Alvin looked at the watch and the arrow was almost halfway over the green part. And the number was 47.

"It went up a little, what about you?" Simon looked at his and said:

"Same. So far, so good. Whatever you do, do not let it go over 100. Come on, let's get to class."

_(English)_

Alvin sat down, literally bored out of his mind, in his chipmunk sized table. Brittany sat behind him. Simon sat next to him, and Jeanette sat behind Simon.

"Ugh...I've never been so bored in my entire life." Alvin mumbled. "Why do teachers have to be so boring?"

Fortunately, the teacher, Mr. Fader, who mostly at times was not boring and more comedian, had heard this. He had somewhat spiky brown hair, brown eyes and wore a orange and brown sweater with blue jeans.

"You got a problem with the way I teach, Mr. Alvin Seville?" He asked turning to Alvin. The red clad chipmunk went wide eyed at this.

"Um...n-no?" Alvin answered.

"Huh. It doesn't sound like it." Mr. Fader walked over to Alvin's desk. "I think you're saying that you can do better. Is that it?"

"I...I wasn't-"

"Well, if you think you can do better, maybe you could read us a poem? How about the one from last weeks assignment?"

Alvin had completely forgot about the assignment he was given. His stress level began to go up.

"You did remember to read the assigment, didn't you?" Mr. Fader interrogated. Alvin simply looked down and started breathing heavily. "I'm assuming 'no' is the correct answer?"

Simon was watching this as well as the other students. And suddenly he could hear a beep come from Alvin's watch. He saw him grip onto his chair, allowing him to see the watch better. His eyes went wide when he saw it was already at 75. The arrow was already reaching yellow.

"Well, how about you tell us a poem that you've read before? Maybe something compared to 'Hey diddle diddle'? I'm sure you've heard that one, right?" Mr. Fader continued. "Or, or maybe a poem that you've read in your entire life?!"

Simon then saw the heartrate monitor go up to 82 and it began to beep faster while the arrow was halfway close to red. He saw Alvin's paw was changing to grayish black. This made Simon become even more nervous. But he couldn't help but to look back up to Mr. Fader.

"Like a...a cereal box for instance? Can you give us a poem from a cereal box? Maybe Lucky Charms for one? Or, Cocoa Puffs, huh? Can you give us a poem from any of those?"

Simon could hear the watch beeping even faster. It had to be up to 92 by now. And suddenly, the beeping had begun to slow down, which caught his attention. He looked at the watch and saw the arrow go back down to yellow, then green. The numbers were back down to 62.

He then noticed Alvin's paw turning back to its normal color and also something was holding onto it with a firm grip. It looked like another paw, only lighter. He looked up and saw it was Brittany's. She was lying her head and left arm down on her desk to make it seem like she wasn't doing anything. This made him quite suspicious.

"No? Well, I guess you ruined that for everyone too." Mr. Fader finally finished and went back to the front-board.

"Hmm." Simon mumbled while seeing Brittany looking up to Alvin smiling while he just sat there looking calm and glancing back at her.

* * *

After class, Alvin quickly hurried into the hallway. Simon quickly followed him.

"She's the answer." Simon suddenly said.

"What?" Alvin asked confused.

"Brittany. She's the answer to controlling your anger."

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about it. You only needed a few more seconds until you were on the verge of turning wolf. But as soon as Brittany grabbed your paw, you immediately calmed down. It's the only explanation."

"Okay? So you're saying that just because Brittany held my paw, she's suddenly the cure to my temper problems. Well, if that's true, then I'm guessing Jeanette is the same for you." Alvin smirked.

"Uh, um. I wouldn't say that. I mean, she could be." Simon replied blushing uncontrollably.

Alvin was practically ready to laugh so hard until he saw Brittany and Jeanette coming towards him. He went wide eyed a bit and leaned against the wall whistling.

Simon just walked away, to his next class. While Jeanette followed him.

"Hey. You were in a rush to get out of there, weren't you?" Brittany asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. The teacher was getting on my nerves. Especially with the cereal box thing."

"Yeah, that seriously didn't even make any sense. Are you feeling okay? He looked like he put you in a lot of stress."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was just...freaking out, that's all." Alvin said. Suddenly, the bell had rung again and his ears had that annoying and painful feeling again. He winced andshoved his paws into his ears.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked concerned.

"My ears again. It's fine though. I'll be okay." He groaned. She only nodded and walked away. While he just stood there, waiting for the pain to go away.

* * *

(Biology)

Simon just sat in his seat, listening to what the teacher was saying. Biology, as well as math, science, etc. was his favorite class. Mainly, because it was another class that he had with Jeanette. The only bad thing about it was that, Ryan was there. He was always the most distracting and the most annoying to him. Hopefully today would be different.

"Okay, now I would like you all to partner up with someone. This will be a group assignment." Ms. Wilson, the biology teacher announced.

There was no doubt that Simon would head over to Jeanette's desk. Until he stopped and his werewolf ears heard something from Ryan's desk.

"Hey, you know how Seville always tries to be the hero when someone messes with the purple girl, right? Well watch this. It's going to be hilarious." Ryan said.

Simon scowled and shook his head. Hesatiated to feel a little anger kick in him and a sudden beep was heard from his watch. He looked at it and the arrow was almost close to the yellow bar. The number was 72. He took a deep breath and continued his way to Jeanette.

"Well, Ryan. You're about to wish you had second thoughts about your little 'prank'." He mumbled under his breath. An evil smile crawled onto his face and his eyes flashed dark blue.

"Hey, Jeanette. Ready to get started?" Simon asked. She nodded with a smile. Simon sat down and started on the project with Jeanette. Until suddenly, he heard something coming for him...in the air.

He jumped up from his chair and twirled around when he suddenly caught...a paper ball. He shook his head and said:

"Ryan, I believe you'd owe it to yourself to for once, aim for the trash can." He threw the paper ball backwards and it successfully landed in the garbage. Ryan was completely wide eyed while his buddies 'awed' at him. "And by the way, Purple girl has a name. And it's Jeanette."

Ryan nearly freaked out when he heard this. How did Simon know that? How was he able to move that fast?

"Is there a problem, Mr. Seville?" The teacher suddenly asked.

"Just that Ryan is attempting his daily littering. Luckily, I was able to catch it."

"Ryan, detention after class. Thank you, Simon." She thanked. Ryan made a look that said 'What?!' all over it. Simon nodded to himself, pleased. Then he looked to Jeanette who had a look of shock.

"U-um..thanks, I think?" She muttered. "How did you do that?"

"I...I guess working out has been paying off." Simon said.

"Uh huh."

_(Lunchtime) _

The chipmunks and chipettes sat at their usual table, explaining what the rest of their day was like so far.

"It was unbelievable." Eleanor exclaimed. "Theodore didn't even want to taste the cake. He just kept saying he was hungry for steak."

"I-I guess I'm in the mood for steak." Theodore said. He looked to his brothers, who were glaring at him. He chuckled nervously.

* * *

_(After School) _

The munks and ettes' had walked out of the school doors until suddenly, they all, mainly the boys, were surprised by another chipmunk.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"D-D-Darien!?" The boys all exclaimed.

"Whose Darien?" Brittany asked.

"Oh um..." Alvin muttered walking to Darien. "...This is Darien. He's our...friend that we met a few days ago at the park. Sorry, could you excuse us for a moment?" They walked away to a good enough distance away from the girls. Simon and Theo followed. "What are you doing here? In fact, how did you get here?" Alvin whispered.

"What does it look like? I came get you guys." Darien answered. "And the park is only 2 miles away."

"I thought you said 5 o'clock?"

"I couldn't wait. We need to do more training before the full moon."

"But that's not for another few weeks." Simon argued.

"And the sooner we're done training, the better. And also, we might have a problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Alvin asked.

"I'll explain later. Now come on, we gotta go." Darien said almost in a rush

"Wait, what do we tell the girls?"

"Just tell them to come get you in a half hour. Go, hurry up!"

"Okay, okay." Alvin said. He ran over to the girls and said: "Hey, guys, could you do us a favor and let Dave know that we went to the park? Thanks, you guys are the best, bye!"

He quickly ran back to the others, leaving the girls very confused.

* * *

"Okay, what's the problem?" Simon asked as they arrived into woods.

"Later. Did you guys figure out how to control your anger?" Darien asked.

"Well, I did make these heart rate monitors and so far, we've been able to control our stress level throughout the day. But, during class, I think I found the solution for Alvin."

"What?" Alvin exclaimed in surprised. Simon shushed him.

"Our teacher was putting him in a lot of stress. He was almost on the verge of turning, but then, when Brittany held his paw, he immediately calmed down. I think she might be the answer because he-"

"Do not finish that sentence, or else." Alvin threatened.

"So, you're telling me, that the only way for him to remain in control, is through a girl? That's both funny and smart." Darien commented. Alvin glared at him.

"Now as you were saying, what's the problem that we should be expecting?" Simon asked.

"Oh right...we're being hunted." He answered.

"Hunted? By who?"

"Werewolf hunters. They're almost here and they'll try to find us. And if they get the chance, they will kill us."

"What? But...I don't wanna die." Theodore complained.

"And that's why we have to keep training. We need to be ready for when they get here."

"But wait, we're faster, stronger, and better than any of them. How will they even find us?" Alvin asked.

"They have their ways. They've killed werewolves for centuries. If we aren't ready by the time they get here, you know what happens." Darien warned.

"Great. Now we're in a situation with hunters _ and _Dracula. Simon complained. "As if things could not get any more complicated."

"They can get worse if you don't stop talking and keep training. Now let's get started. Alvin, since we already know your answer, we'll start with you." Darien instructed.

"Oh great!" Alvin exclaimed.

* * *

_**THERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Controlling Our Anger

**_Controlling Our Anger_**

"Okay, now what? Are you going to slap me around again?" Alvin asked.

"Eh, kinda the opposite of a slap." Darien answered.

"What do you mean?" Instead of an answer, he was surprised with a punch to the face. He grunted as he fell hard onto the ground.

"What the heck, man?!" Alvin snapped rolling onto his back.

"It's just training. Start thinking about What's-her-name." Darien advised then kicked him in the thighs. "Simon, Theodore, why don't you join me?"

"What? I'm not beating him up, just so we can make him angry again. Remember what happened yesterday?" Simon reminded.

"Don't worry. If he just thinks about that girl, maybe this time he'll stay calm."

"Thanks but, I think I'll stay out of this. And her name is Brittany."

"Me too. And yeah." Theodore agreed. Darien shrugged and went back to kicking Alvin, mercilessly.

Alvin covered his face as he felt his blood beginning to boil. Every hit that impacted onto his body just made his anger rise up. His heart rate monitor began beeping kinda fast. He then felt a pain in his teeth, meaning they were getting sharper. He had no choice but to do what he was told.

A sudden flash occurred in the darkness of his eyes and an image of her showed up. It was an image of Brittany smiling at him. His anger slowly began to die down. He then thought up another image. A special image...it was the one from when he first laid eyes on her. The first he saw those ice blue eyes he practically lost control of his own heartbeat.

He suddenly felt completely calm and his heart rate monitor stopped beeping. Darien finally came to a stop, allowing Alvin to uncover himself and stand back up on his feet.

"Well, how do you feel?" Simon asked. Alvin lifted his wrist with the watch and it showed that the number was at 68.

"Completely calm." Alvin answered as the wounds on his body quickly healed themselves.

"Then it's official. As long as you think or stay near Brittany, you'll be able to control your anger." Darien advised. "And guessing by you two, you should probably do the same. Only with those other two."

"But...what if we _need _to be angry? What if we there's a time when we're in danger and we need to turn into werewolves?" Simon asked. "And their names are Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Then get angrier. Just...try not to do it in public, got it?"

"Yeah, we got it."

"We should probably test it out again, actually. Simon, you're next." Darien instructed.

"I am not getting beat up just so you can make me angry." Simon said.

"Sorry, Si, but you gotta go with it." Alvin smirked.

Simon glared at him and the next thing he knew, he was punched in the stomach. Simon grunted and grasped onto it until he was then whacked in the back of the head. So hard, he collapsed face first onto the ground. In a matter of seconds, the watch began beeping rapidly, the arrow was on red and the number was already 97.

"Oh jeez, I just realized something." Darien said.

"What's that?" Alvin asked wide eyed a bit.

"The nerdy ones can sometimes be the most sensitive."

Simon's head shot up, revealing a pair of dark, glowing blue eyes and sharp fangs. His fur then changed to grayish brown as he growled at them in anger.

"Simon, now would be a good time for you to think about Jeanette." Alvin advised.

"I'm...trying." Simon grunted as his ears had gotten pointier.

He tried thinking of Jeanette as hard as he could. Even the thoughts of her from the island we're hardly working. Until he finally found one that worked. The smile she had given him after he rescued her from Zoey. The one that always made him confident every time he thought about it.

He sighed as he suddenly felt his ears and teeth turn back to normal and his fur changed back to regular dark brown. He opened his eyes and they too looked completely back to normal.

"Wow, you didn't even change. Impressive, Simon." Darien complimented.

"You thought about her from the island, didn't you?" Alvin asked. Simon rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Island? What island?" Darien asked confused.

"It's a long story that you really don't wanna know about." Alvin answered.

"Oookay. Well, then, let's see how little Theo can handle with his anger."

"Please don't hit me. I bruise easily." Theodore exclaimed.

"Don't worry, little buddy. It'll only take-"

"No, no, don't hurt him. Let me do it. I know something that'll make him angry easily." Alvin interrupted.

"Be my guest then." Darien agreed, moving to the side. Alvin walked over to his younger brother and sighed.

"Theodore, last month I was the one who accidentally yanked off your teddy bear's head and told you that he cut it off himself and then he threw it away. But actually I stuffed it in a bag and buried in the backyard and it's been there ever since." He confessed.

"You buried Mr. Snuffles' head?! I thought he was depressed and tried to commit suicide!" Theodore snapped with rage as his eyes began to glow bright green.

"I guess that explains the large pile of dirt in the ground." Simon whispered to Darien.

"I can't believe you, Alvin! He was my best friend. I thought he was sad! I've never been so...so...angryyy!" He growled, revealing his sharp, pointy fangs. His ears became pointy and his body began to tremble. His heart rate monitor began beeping uncontrollably fast.

"Theo? I think now would be a good time to start thinking about Eleanor or a steak or something." Alvin exclaimed nervously. All Theodore did was growl at him monstrously while his body began to grow bulky and his claws became sharper. His fur became puffier and his legs grew longer. His toes and tail were the last to shift.

Alvin's eyes grew wide as his younger and now fully transformed weremunk brother roared at him. Theodore started to slowly crawl on all 4's towards him, while Alvin backed away from him. Simon also grew wide eyed watching the scene and couldn't help but back away as well. Darien just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Um...aren't you going to do something about this?" Simon asked.

"I might as well." Darien answered. He crouched on all 4's but before he could jump, their werewolf ears, as well as Theodore's, heard voices coming from outside the woods.

"Theodore." A familiar voice called. The chubby weremunk faced the direction the voice coming from.

_'Ellie?' _Theodore thought in his head. He suddenly began to feel completely calm. His body slowly began to turn back to normal size, as well as his claws and teeth.

"Oh thank God. Eleanor." Alvin sighed in relief.

"Alvin? Simon?" Jeanette's voice called this time.

"Jeanette?" Simon mumbled.

"Alvin, where are you guys?" Brittany called this time. "They said they'd be here."

"Oh jeez, Darien, we gotta go." Alvin said.

"I know, just go. Just be here tomorrow, after school. And stay in control. Also, keep away from wolfsbane. Some of it might be being planted by the hunters."

"Noted. Let's go, guys." Alvin shouted as they all headed towards the chipettes.

"Boys?" Brittany called.

"We're right here." Alvin responded. The girls looked at them surprised. "What are you guys doing here? I thought I said half an hour. It's only been like 15 minutes."

"Dave said he couldn't wait. He has a surprise for us at the house."

"A surprise?!" Alvin exclaimed and dashed over to the car.

"A surprise? Wait up, Alvin." Theodore shouted, following him. Everyone else did the same.

* * *

_(The Seville Household) _

Alvin dashed over to the house, jumping excitedly.

"Come on, Dave, hurry up. Open the door." He yelled.

"Just give me a minute, Alvin. You know I have a cold." Dave responded, nose a little stuffy.

"Shake it off then."

"Alvin, you know when people have colds, it's difficult for them to do some things. Especially walk." Simon reminded.

"Aw, Dave's a big guy. He can take on anything, especially a cold."

Dave finally managed to reach the porch and opened the front door with his key. Alvin was in a big rush as he jovially ran into the house and into the living room.

"Where is it? Where is the surprise?" He shouted. He didn't even notice the old guy sitting on the couch. "Is it not in the living room?"

"Alvin." Dave called. But he didn't stop moving.

"Is it upstairs in the girls' room? Come on, Dave, give me a clue."

"Alvin."

"Or maybe it's somewhere in the-"

"ALVIII-*cough, cough*" Dave breathed.

"Yes, Dave?"

"The surprise is right there, sitting on the couch."

Alvin glanced at the old man, who looked to be in his mid fourties, staring at him with a smile. He was wearing a black polo jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of blue and white shoes. He had a gray mustache, brown eyes and gray hair. Sitting next to him were 2 large bags. One a suitcase and the other, a briefcase...a large briefcase.

"Um..." Alvin muttered.

"My lord, haven't you andyour brothers grown the past six years." The old man said. "I'm not even sure if you remember me, do you?"

"...Okay I'll bite. Who's the old-timer?" Alvin asked looking to Dave. Dave simply glared at him.

"Don't stress yourself, David. I was sure none of them would remember me. Might as well reintroduce us." The old man said.

"David?!" The 6 chipmunks exclaimed. Dave sighed and said:

"Guys, this is my father. Henry Seville."

"Father?! As in our..." Simon yelped.

"Grandfather." Dave finished.

"GRANDPAA!" The boys shouted. In a matter of seconds, they jumped onto the old man and hugged him. He hugged them back, chuckling. He then brought his attention to the 3 smiling chipettes standing next to him.

"And who might these 3 beautiful flowers be?"

"Oh, these are my 'daughters', Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor." Dave answered.

"Hi, Mr. Seville." They all greeted blushing from the earlier comment.

"The pleasures all mine. And call me grandpa."

"So, what are you doing here, grandpa? Theodore asked, releasing his hold.

"Well, I was at home in Florida and I thought, 'Why not visit my son and grandchildren?'. So, here I am now, visiting for a couple weeks." He explained.

"Did you bring us anything?" Alvin asked and hopped down towards the briefcase. "Is it in this briefc-"

"No, no, no, don't touch that." He exclaimed, surprising him. "That's my...private business supplies."

"Um...my bad, I guess?" Alvin apologized.

"It's okay. Sorry, I didn't exactly bring back anything. I couldn't find anything that'd be to your liking."

"Aw man." Alvin whispered.

"So anyway, whens dinner? I've so much to-...boys are you all right?" Grandpa asked in concern. Dave and the chipettes brought their attention to them and saw them grasping onto their heads, looking as if they were about to pass out.

"I have no idea. Suddenly my head...just...started, hurting." Alvin moaned.

"Do you need some water? A pain pill or, or anything?" Jeanette asked.

"I...I..." Alvin mumbled until he and his brothers had passed out, causing everyone to go into shock and stare down at them.

* * *

_(Later at Dinner) _

The boys laid peacefully in the chipettes room, while everyone else sat at the dinner table worried.

"So...has that ever happened before?" Henry asked.

"No, that's never happened. In fact, they've been acting strange for the past couple days. Their room was somehow ransacked by some kind of wild animal a couple days ago and they disappeared twice ever since." Dave explained.

"Do you know what the creature looked like?"

"No, but we did see ripped clothing and claw marks on the wall." Brittany answered. "And every time they came home, they looked terribly injured."

"Huh." Henry responded and taking a bite of his steak.

Upstairs in the girls room, the boys began trembling uncontrollably, as well as panting heavily. And then suddenly, they began growling viciously. Their bodies started to become painful, making them groan in pain.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Eleanor announced, jumping from her seat. She then headed upstairs and into the bathroom.

Alvin rolled over onto his side and his fingers had shifted into claws. This caused him to growl even louder and he clawed the sheets, making a large tear in them.

Eleanor washed her paws, humming a random tune. She turned off the sink and wiped her paws on her shirt.

Alvin's as well as his brothers ears had gotten pointier and his fur had turned grayish-black. Simon and Theodore's fur had done the same, only much more different.

Eleanor walked out of the bathroom and headed her way back downstairs.

Alvin opened his eyes and shot up from the pillow and roared monstrously loud. His eyes were already glowing red and his teeth were already fully turned into fangs. Unbeknownst to them, Eleanor heard the loud roar and brought her attention to the bedroom.

"Hm?" She mumbled. She headed to door and said: "Um...boys? Are you awake yet?" She was received with nothing. She reached the bedroom door a few seconds later and since it was opened a crack, she opened it. And as soon as she fully opened the door, what she saw made her eyes wide and she gasped.

She saw a creature, no, three large, monstrous creatures with extremely large fangs, claws, glowing red, blue, and green eyes and different fur colors. They were ransacking the girls bedroom until they suddenly brought their attention to her and the red one roared at her viciously. They all then jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Back downstairs, everyone had heard an unexpected scream of terror come from upstairs that sounded like Eleanor's. They waisted no time and jumped out of their chairs and headed upstairs. Once they arrived, what they saw literally startled them. Eleanor was sitting at the entrance, frightened and shocked out of her mind, trembling.

"Eleanor?" Brittany called. She didn't even look at her. "Ellie?" They all ran over to her and heard her mumbling something. It was difficult to tell though. They looked in the bedroom and gasped at the destroyed bedroom. Henry walked inside the bedroom and looked at everything suspiciously. He then noticed some ripped clothing on the floor that completely matched the boys.

"Eleanor? Eleanor!" Dave called placing a finger on his youger 'daughters' shoulder. Surprisingly, she snapped out of her trance and looked up to everyone. "Eleanor, what happened?"

"They...they ate them." Eleanor mumbled, shaking.

"What ate who?" Brittany asked.

"Wolves...giant, monstrous, wolves. They...they ate the boys."

"What?!" They all exclaimed. Eleanor shot up from the floor and hugged her sisters and began to sob uncontrollably. Dave began to have a few tears fall out of his eyes himself until he looked over to his father.

"Dad?" He called. He didn't answer him. "Dad." He walked over to his father as he saw him walk over to the window. But what he didn't know was that his father saw something furry jumping off a rooftop outside. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just...I found this on the floor." He turned and gave Dave a piece of red cloth with a large yellow 'A' on it. "I think this belonged to Alvin."

Dave took the piece of cloth and his eyes completely burst into tears, placing his head on it. While his father just stared back out the window, suspiciously, and looking in the direction of the furry creature he saw.

* * *

_**WELL, THERE'S YOUR CHAPTER 8. HOPEFULLY, YOU ENJOYED IT. WHAT CAUSED THE BOYS TO SHIFT ON A DAY WITH NO MOON AT ALL? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Day Of Suffering

**SimonetteFan1: Because I like Golden Corral. Nothing else comes to mind. Besides, I don't get out in the field often to know about any other place fancy. Glad you're enjoying the story though.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: A Day Of Suffering**_

_(Midnight) _

"Well, the girls are finally asleep." Dave said to his father, sitting on the couch. He had came from putting the chipettes to sleep in his bedroom since their own room had also been destroyed. "They're still pretty upset about the boys though. Mostly Eleanor. I'm sure whatever she saw is gonna give her nightmares for a while."

"I'm sure." Henry said. "But at least they're safe from whatever she saw."

"Yeah, but...I'm not even sure about sending them to school tomorrow. Not with those wild animals on the loose."

"Don't worry. You don't have to, if you don't want to. If you want, you can go to work and I'll take care of them."

"I dunno, dad. I mean, it's been a while since you've parented. You sure you can handle them?" Dave asked, concerned.

"Trust me, I'll do the cooking, cleaning and I'll make sure they're safe every once in a while. Besides, they're suffering right now and so are you. Trust me. Now, get some sleep." Henry insisted. Dave just sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry I just...with the boys gone now, everything for me and the girls is just going to be complicated without them around. The girls hardly have any friends at school and the record company is going to have to make a solo for the girls. And-"

"Calm down, Dave. I know what it's like to lose someone."

"...I know, dad. I'm sorry. I'll try my best to calm down. Anyway, I guess I'm sleeping down here for a while so goodnight."

"Night, David."

* * *

_(The Next Morning) _

Somewhere, deep in the woods, the boys lied down on the cold dirt in pain. They all moaned as they slowly rose up.

"Uh, what happened?" Theodore asked.

"You shifted last night!" A familiar voice spoke up. They looked back to see Darien staring at them, displeased.

"Whaddya mean we shifted?" Alvin asked.

"I mean you turned last night. I thought I told you to stay away from the wolfsbane? You're lucky you didn't do any damage."

"But, we weren't near any wolfsbane. We were in our house." Simon argued.

"Oh, so I suppose you guys just randomly shifted for no apparent reason?"

"I guess so, I mean, I don't know. The last thing I remember was having a killer headache and that's really about it." Alvin answered.

"That's what the first affect of being near wolfsbane does! You're also lucky it didn't kill you."

"But I'm telling you, we weren't near any wolfsbane. We were home when our grandfather arrived and, that's it!"

"Well, you do smell like old guy. But nevertheless, the only way you could have turned was by wolfsbane. There's no other explanation. The moon wasn't even out. Are you sure you weren't near any wolfsbane?"

"We're positive." Alvin confirmed.

"Hmm. Well then, since you're already here, we might as well do some more training."

"Um, that sounds great, but we should actually be heading home. I think everyone is worried about us. That and it's a school day." Simon said.

"Whoa, whoa, Simon, what's the rush? I think we should do what he says. So what if it's a school day? You'll still have tomorrow to look up to." Alvin persuaded. Simon crossed his arms and sighed.

"...Fine. We'll stay for the day. I hope it's worth it, too. This is going to affect my perfect attendance grade."

"Don't worry, one day of absence isn't so bad."

"Okay, boys, enough of the chatter, let's start working on combat." Darien announced.

"Oh, finally. Some action!" Alvin exclaimed.

_(Hours Later: The Seville Residence) _

Brittany came walking into the living, her head facing downward in sadness and hopped onto the couch. Henry Seville stopped cleaning the living room table and went to sit next to her.

"Hey, little flower. How are you feeling?" He asked in a calm soothing voice. She shook her head in sadness. "Aw, I know. I know. It's hard to believe how the one you love is just...gone in a flash. Without warning too."

"...Love?" She asked in confusion.

"Well...it's very obvious that you had a crush on Alvin. Am I wrong?" Henry asked.

"Mr. Seville-"

"Hey, I told you, call me grandpa."

"I mean, grandpa...I'm pretty sure that Alvin and I were just friends and there was nothing going on between us."

"I've heard that one before. The same thing involved me and your grandmother. People would coming around, asking us if we were a couple. And as always, we denied feelings for each other and told people we were just friends."

"Grandpa, I'm not in the mood to talk about old relationships right now." Brittany complained, uninterested.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I understand the pain you and your sisters are going through and I thought I'd try to lighten up the mood for a little bit." Henry apologized. "Just like I tried for Dave when he lost his mother."

Brittany started to feel even worse. But of course, she knew that her 'grandfather' was trying to put her on the road to guilt. She still couldn't help but say:

"I know, Mr. Sevi-...I mean, grandpa. I just, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just...without Alvin around I...I'm..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she burst into tears and cuddled onto Henry.

"Shh, yes I know, I know. It'll be okay." He said.

"No it won't. I had so many chances to tell Alvin I liked him and I blew them all. And now that he's gone, I'll never get the chance." She sobbed. "I'm still not even sure he liked me back."

"Hey, hey, look at me." He ordered. She did so, her eyes red and puffy with black teardrops. "I am without a doubt, positive, that Alvin really liked you. I haven't really seen much proof of it but I am sure that he liked you as much as you liked him. The only reason you're in denial is because he's you're grieving. You're a big girl now and I want you to be strong about this...okay?"

"*sniff*...Okay."

"And, I'm sure if I was talking to Alvin about this right now, he'd probably say the same thing."

"Yeah...probably."

"Now, will you be okay while I go check on your sisters?" He asked. She nodded slowly. He stood from the couch and headed his way towards the stairs until she suddenly asked:

"Actually, do you think, you can, drop me off at school?"

"But, school is about to close in 10 minutes." He advised.

"I know but, I have cheer leading practice and I can't really miss it."

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm not exactly sure if I trust you enough to be alone for too long."

"Grandpa, I'm not going to cut myself or anything. It's just cheer leading."

"I know but, don't you think you should wait a while before you go?"

"No. I'm sure I can handle myself." She said. He sighed and agreed to do it.

_(Later) _

"Well, we're here." Henry announced pulling up in front of the school. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think a little fitness will help me get my mind of them." Brittany replied.

"Okay." He kissed her head and opened the door for her. Brittany said bye to her sisters in the backseat and grandfather and jumped out the car.

_(Meanwhile In The Woods) _

"Come on, Simon. You can do better than that." Darien taunted after he slammed Simon on the ground. "Okay, Alvin, now it's your turn...Alvin?" He looked around but Alvin was nowhere to be seen. Just his 2 brothers lying on the ground. "Where's Alvin?"

"I don't know. He was just here a minute ago." Theodore answered standing on his feet.

"Alvin!" Darien shouted. Still no answer. He could hear his heartbeat but it sounded...very far. "Where'd he go? ALVIIIIIIIN!"

"Jeez, you sound like our father." Simon commented.

_(Back at the school) _

"Okay, girls, take 5." The blond haired head cheer leader instructed. While all the other girls headed for the jocks, Brittany stayed on the bench looking down. "Brittany?" The head cheer leader called in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm okay, Samantha." She answered.

"You don't look like you're okay?

"Yes I'm sure. I just...I just want to be alone for a while. I need some water."

As Brittany headed towards the locker room, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She then decided to look up and upon the top of the bleachers, she saw a shadowy, yet familiar looking chipmunk sized figure starring at her. The familiar chipmunk was kneeling down with one paw on the seat and had bright glowing red eyes reflecting from the sun. The caused her to stop walking and stare back at it in confusion.

"Okay, girls, break time is almost up. Get ready to practice the pyramid." Samantha shouted, causing Brittany to look back at her. She then looked back at the shadow and it was gone. This made her even more confused and then she headed back with the group. Unbeknownst to her, Alvin was landed behind the bleachers and sighed.

_'Her heartbeat. It...It's not right. She...she thinks I'm dead?' _Alvin thought in concern. He had to tell his brothers right away. He used his werewolf speed to run back to the park.

* * *

"Guys, guys!" Alvin shouted to his brothers.

"There you are. Where the heck were you?" Darien asked.

"I heard Brittany's heartbeat from the school and it didn't sound right so I went over there and...and...she thinks we're dead." Alvin explained. "I think Jeanette and Eleanor think the same."

"What? Dead? But we're not dead. They didn't even see us shift unless..." Theodore said until the thought of last night when Eleanor saw them.

"Unless what?" Darien asked.

"I think, when we shifted, Eleanor kind of...saw us in wolf form." Theodore explained nervously.

"...I'll be pissed about that another time. Right now, I think now would be a good time for you guys to head home. We'll go over Controlling the shift on Saturday." Darien instructed.

"Saturday? Why not tomorrow?" Alvin asked. Darien was silent for a very long moment until he said:

"You don't come tomorrow. It's your day off. I, on the other hand, have some...business to take care of."

"Um...ookay? We'll see you Saturday then. Guys, let's get going. Top speed!" Alvin ordered and they headed their way towards home.

"Hey Alvin." Simon yelled, due to the speed they were running.

"What?"

"Did Darien seem kind of strange back there? You know, when you asked him about tomorrow?"

"Um...I guess so. But that's not important now. What matters is getting home and letting everyone know we're okay."

Once they arrived home they didn't even hesitate to knock on the door and in a matter of seconds, the door opened and it was Dave.

"Yes?" He looked around and then looked down and when he saw his adoptive sons, he immediately froze up and his eyes went wide and in a matter of seconds, he collapsed onto his back.

"Dave!?" Theodore exclaimed and hopped onto Dave's chest. "Dave, wake up. Alvin, you killed him!"

"He didn't kill him, Theodore. He just passed out. Let me see what I can do." Simon said. He hopped onto Dave's chest next to Theo and without a warning, he slapped Dave square in the cheek, causing him shriek in pain and shoot up from the floor. It didn't take him long to realize he was looking at his formerly 'deceased' sons.

"Boys, you're alive!" He shouted ecstatically. He knelt down and hugged them all, with a very tight embrace.

"You're...crushing...us." Alvin choked. He released them all and they began breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, boys. I just, I thought...I mean we _all _thought you were dead. Eleanor said a few wolves came in and attacked you." Dave explained.

"Wolves? Oh yeah, the wolves. They didn't attack us, I mean, yeah they attacked us but they didn't _kill _us. We just jumped out the window and ran away. We were lucky to survive, but I fought them off with my good looks, my style and my-" Alvin explained, going a little overboard.b

"The point is, Dave, we got away from the wolves and now we're home safely." Simon interrupted.

"But...but where were you all day?"

"We were in the woods hiding in a tree until they were gone."

"Well, I'm glad you're all okay. I'm sure the girls and your grandfather will be very happy to know you're okay." Dave smiled.

"Dave, are you okay? I heard a-" Jeanette yelled running down the steps until she suddenly noticed the 3 chipmunks smiling at her. She went wide eyed at them. "Boys? Y-you're alive?"

"Don't pass out like Dave did. It won't be a pretty wake up call." Alvin warned. Without warning, Jeanette rushed down the steps and hugged Simon.

"Grip...almost...as hard as...Dave's." He choked. She released her hold and gave him the biggest smile they've ever seen. "I can't believe you're alive. How did you escape those wolves that Eleanor said killed you."

"It's a long story that we'll talk about later. Speaking of which, where's Eleanor." Simon asked.

"Oh...um...she's still a little in shock about last night and...she's been having nightmares all night and having trouble sleeping. I'm not sure when she'll wake up, though." Jeanette explained.

"Maybe I can help her sleep better." Theodore exclaimed and ran upstairs and into Dave's bedroom.

"So, where's grandpa?" Simon asked.

"He went to get Brittany from cheer leading practice. He should've been back by now." Dave said. Suddenly the door opened from behind them. "Oh, there they are now."

"We're home. And-" Henry said until he noticed the 2 chipmunks. "...and the boys are alive!?"

"What?!" Brittany said peeking from behind him. As soon as she saw Alvin, she ran up to him and hugged him forcefully. He made the biggest surprised look ever and slowly hugged her back for a couple seconds and then she pulled her head off him. Her eyes red and puffy and yet, a very big smile.

"Jeez, a night away from home, falsely accused of death and already I'm getting the waterworks?" Alvin teased.

"Don't ruin it, or I'll make you wish you were dead." She chuckled and then they smiled at each other.

* * *

_(Dinner Time) _

"...And that's pretty much how we got away." Alvin said finishing the 'story' about the wolves.

"Well, that's interesting." Jeanette commented.

"Yes...very interesting indeed." Henry added suspiciously.

"Well, I guess now we'll have to notify the police about wild animals on the loose." Dave suggested.

"Oh, there's no need for that, David. I heard that there are hunters working on the situation. I'm sure they can handle the situation."

"Um...yeah. Grandpa's right." Simon agreed. "Let's just leave the searching to the hunters."

"Yeah. Besides, they're just a couple wolves. What's the worse they could do?"

"Um...remember on the news when they _ate _someone?" Brittany asked.

"Okay, second worse?"

* * *

_(The Next Morning at School) _

As soon as the chipmunks and chipettes arrived at the school, the very first thing they noticed was a huge crowd of students standing outside. But what surprised them the most, was a group of police officers blocking the entrance and an ambulance.

"What's going on here?" Dave said as he got out the car. "Stay here, kids." The others nodded and suddenly Alvin smelt something.

"Guys, do you smell that?" He whispered to his brothers.

"Yeah. It smells...odd." Simon answered.

"Yeah, I smell it too." Theodore said.

"Come on, let's go check it out."

"What? No, Alvin. Dave said to stay in the car." Simon reminded.

"Okay, then I'll go check it out myself." Alvin said and rushed out of the car and into the crowd of people.

"Alvin. Alvin, wait-oh jeez, come on, Theo, we gotta go after him." Simon instructed. They hopped out the car and did the same.

"Boys? Boys, where are you going?" Brittany called. She unbuckled herself and her sisters and followed them through the front seat. "Boys!"

"Brittany." Jeanette called. "Come on, Ellie."

Alvin swiftly followed the strange scent through the large crowd. With every step, the scent began to increase even more.

"Alvin?!" Simon called. "Alvin!"

"Wait, I think I can smell him." Theodore advised sniffing his older brothers scent. "He went this way."

"Boys, where are you?" Brittany called.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Maybe they're near the entrance." Eleanor suggested.

Alvin was right on the tip of the smell until he was suddenly stopped, by a boot. He grunted and then looked up and it was from one of the security guards.

"Whoa, sorry, little guy, nobody can go beyond this...hey, you're Alvin Seville. My daughters love you and your brothers. Do you think you can-" He said until Alvin interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, do you think you can tell me what's going on here?" Alvin asked.

"Oh um, a wild animal attacked a student last night when he was on his way from working out. We're about to carry him on the stretcher." The guard explained.

"Who was it?"

"Not sure but I think his name was Ryan Edwards." Alvin went completely wide eyed at this. And suddenly, from the entrance, he saw the doctors come out the school doors and he could see Ryan's body. His body looked brutally clawed up, there was a large scar on his face, and his arm looked like it was almost cut of. Alvin was finally able to realize what the smell was. And that was the smell...of blood. Ryan's blood.

"Alvin!" Simon called from behind. He and Theodore finally caught up with their older brother and they immediately saw what he was starring at. Their eyes immediately went as wide as their brothers. And then the girls were the last to show up.

"Boys, what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Ryan was attacked by a wild animal. He may have been a jerk a lot but...he didn't deserve this." Alvin answered and then wondered what...or who could have done it. And a sudden thought occurred in his head. "...I'll be right back."

"What? Where are you going now?" Simon asked.

"Just to pay a quick visit to a little 'friend' of ours." Before anyone could stop him, he ran through the crowd and used his werewolf speed to run into the woods.

"Kids!" Dave called. "Kids, I thought I said stay in the car. Where's Alvin? ALVIIIIIIIIIN!"

Alvin was already running in the woods and even though he could hear his normal call from his father, he didn't stop. He needed to find some answers. And in a matter of seconds, his eyes began to glow bright red.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

_**WELL, THERE'S CHAPTER 9 FOR YA. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. **_

_**VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT, I'VE BEEN TOO FOCUSED ON WORKING OUT EVERYDAY SO THAT I COULD SOON BECOME A PART OF WWE. YES I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL SCRIPTED AND STUFF BUT IT STILL SEEMS LIKE A BIG ACHIEVEMENT TO ME. **_

_**ANYWAY, UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Partner No More?

_**Partner No More?**_

"Darien?!" Alvin shouted, slowing himself down from running and continuing to follow the scent. "Darien, I know you can hear me. Why did you do it?" Still no answer. "DARIEN!"

Alvin sighed and continued to follow the smell until a few minutes later, he found himself in a much deeper part of the woods, where he has never been through before. The sun was hardly seen, which made it seem much darker and there was also a large remainder of snow. It almost seemed pretty scary but he just kept going. And suddenly, out in the open, there was a large chipmunk sized cavern, which surprisingly, had Darien's scent in it.

_'Well, if it means finding Darien, then I might as well.' _Alvin thought as he ran into the cave. It was very dark but luckily, werewolves can see in the dark. But then, after a few seconds, he wished he couldn't because at the corner in front of him he saw a large stack of bones with a some leftover blood on them and they still smelled fresh. Though the sight looked pretty disgusting, to Alvin, they smelled delicious.

"*Sniff, sniff*...smells like...like deer." Alvin mumbled, his mouth practically watering. "No, no, gotta stay focused." He said and quickly walked past the the stack of bones. It didn't keep him from glancing at them though.

But when he brought his attention forward, he was surprised by what he saw. It was a shrine with 2 candles lit side to side. And hanging on the wall was a large painting of Darien. But the off part was that he looked a little older than looked now. His eyes were glowing as well. He was also wearing a strange necklace with the same werewolf symbol inside a small blue orb and some sort of clothing from the 1800's.

Alvin headed towards it and on the shelf were two more pictures and a spike with the exact same necklace hanging on it. One of the pictures though, was very dusty which made the picture hard to see. He dusted it off with his paw and it turned out, the picture was of Darien, much younger than the picture on the wall and another chipmunk with black fur standing right next to him. Both of them were wearing street clothes that were surprisingly from the 80's. They were both smiling and the black chipmunk had his arm wrapped around Darien's shoulder.

Alvin analyzed the photo suspiciously for a few more seconds and then looked at the necklace. He couldn't help but grab for it slowly. But before he could put his finger on it, he suddenly heard fast moving footsteps coming right towards him. He looked behind him and made a shocked expression when he saw Darien glaring at him angrily.

Before Alvin could say anything, Darien grabbed his shirt and forcefully threw him near the stack of bones, causing him to fall face first onto the ground. Darien took a breath and stared at him aggressively. But when Alvin lifted his head off the ground, he didn't look happy.

His eyes were glowing bright red, his teeth were shifted into fangs, his ears were pointy and his fingers were now claws. He slowly brought his attention to Darien and roared viciously. Darien growled and quickly walked towards him again. Alvin slowly shot up from the ground and before Darien could grab him, Alvin grabbed him by his shirt and swung him backwards, literally into the stack of bones and through the cavern walls.

Darien grunted as he landed onto the hard, icy ground and then took a few breaths.

"Well, that was adorable." He mumbled as he stood up from the ground and shook some dirt off his clothes. He took off his jacket, threw it onto a tree branch and slowly shifted into a gray weremunk. He growled in a very low tone and roared loudly. In a matter of seconds, Alvin jumped out of the hole from the cave, already a fully transformed weremunk and jumped in front of him.

_The Rock 2011 Theme plays in the background_

Alvin charged at him until Darien grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him twice on the tree behind him. Darien then threw him over the edge of a log. Alvin automatically shot up from the ground growling angrily.

Darien jumped at him with a fist raised but Alvin quickly jumped out of the way causing Darien to bash his fist onto the ground. He quickly turned around and Alvin quickly clawed him in the face. He went for another one but Darien grabbed it and backwards elbowed him in the jaw. He then turned and punched him in the stomach, hard enough to make him fall over the log again.

Alvin grasped onto his chest until he was quickly healed and struggled to pull himself up using the log. He then saw Darien charging at him on all fours and pounced at him. Alvin pounced at him back but he didn't know it was coming when Darien jumped over the log and kicked him.

This caused Alvin to fly backwards into a tree but he managed to land on his feet and one paw. He looked up and saw Darien charging at him again. Alvin quickly flipped to the side, causing Darien to accidentally dropkick the tree and backflip back onto the ground. He looked around and the next thing he knew, he was whacked in the face with a tree branch, causing him to fall on the ground.

Alvin threw the tree branch to the side and went to try and grab Darien by his shirt. Until he was surprised when Darien tripped his leg and made him flip onto the ground. He rolled onto his back and grasped onto his stomach.

Darien literally shot up from the ground and grabbed Alvin's neck and then choke-slammed him 3 times. He let go of his neck and then kicked him like a football over the log again. It didn't take long for Alvin to stand and jump onto the log, growling. Darien swung a claw at him but he jumped over it with a flip. Alvin clawed him in the stomach and then lifted him over his neck. He slammed him to the left, causing Darien to land on his back.

Darien rolled over on all fours and tackled him into another tree making him slide on the ground. Darien grabbed Alvin by his throat again and lifted him off the ground. Alvin struggled to make him let go but he didn't have a chance. Darien threw him backwards and he collided onto a fat tree branch, breaking it in the process. He began to fall until he landed on the same log, gut first and then branch fell onto his back.

Alvin slowly turned back into a regular chipmunk, groaning as he did so.

_Music Stops_

Darien breathed heavily and quickly shifted himself back into a regular chipmunk and then walked over to the partially injured red clad chipmunk. He lifted the branch off of him and grabbed the back of his head.

"I thought...I told you...not to come here." Darien snapped. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, right here, right now."

"Because, you...attacked...Ryan last night." Alvin breathed as he started to stand and feel his body heal.

"Ryan? Who the heck is Ryan? I was here the whole time." Alvin said.

"Oh yeah? Well then who was other than you that attacked a...halfway innocent teenager for no reason? And in cold blood?"

"How should I know? I told you I was here the whole time. Although..."

"Although what?" Alvin asked confused.

"Although, I did sense that someone was being attacked while I was asleep last night. But...I thought it was just a dream at first. Didn't you?"

"Um...no? I didn't dream at all last night."

"Huh."

"So if it wasn't you, then who did? Scratch that, what's up with the secret cavern and the weird pictures of you from the 1800's?"

"That's none of your business. What matters now is that there is probably a killer on the loose. And from what I know from my dream, he's much bigger than us combined. And much more powerful. I don't know what it is though. It might be an alpha or something else." Darien explained.

"And...how big and how powerful is it?" Alvin asked.

"Try 9 feet. And 9 times our strength."

"That's...strong. So how do we stop it from attacking anyone else?"

"I'll need some time to figure that out. Until then, let your brothers know that...wait, where are your brothers? Why aren't they with you?" Darien asked a little concerned.

"Well, since I thought you attacked Ryan, I...kind of left them back at the school. They might be looking for me, which is why I should probably start heading back to them." Alvin said.

"Yeah...do that. Tell them to get ready for more training tomorrow. We have a lot to do."

"I will. But first, tell me what all that stuff is in the cavern. And why are you keeping it a secret from us?" Alvin ordered. Darien just sighed.

"...We'll, talk about it tomorrow. Now go."

"Fine." Alvin agreed and ran off back to the school, where he found Dave and the others still looking for him. But what he didn't know, was that he was being watched by a glowing red eyed creature hiding behind 2 trees in a foggy part of the woods growling. In the blink of an eye, it disappeared deep into the farther part of the woods.

* * *

_(The Next Day) _

"Okay, Darien. Alvin's explained to us what happened yesterday." Simon said. "Including the part about the fight and the secret cavern. What is with it and why are you keeping it a secret from us."

"...Okay...if you wanna know about that...you'll have to keep it a secret, otherwise, I will break your necks." Darien threatened.

"Fine. We promise not to tell anyone." They all agreed.

"Good. Now, here's my story..."

* * *

_**SORRY, BUT THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. YES I KNOW THAT IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE BIT LONGER. I ONLY EXPECTED THIS ONE TO BE A SIMPLE FIGHT SCENE TO ADD A LITTLE MORE ACTION TO THE STORY. NEXT CHAPTER, WE'RE GONNA GET TO KNOW A LOT MORE ABOUT DARIEN'S LIFE. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE!**_


End file.
